


Be Wise, Be Brave, Be Blind

by ellssa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellssa/pseuds/ellssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано под заявку c Хоббитфеста:<br/>VI-34. Линдир, Эрестор и Элронд. Воин, советник и правитель. Повседневная жизнь в Имладрисе. пейринги на усмотрение автора. Удивите заказчика!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Wise, Be Brave, Be Blind

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Технически это преканон мувиверса, поскольку действие происходит через 80 лет после того, как Келебриен ушла в Валинор. Фактически это АУ.  
> 2) Все стихи в тексте это переделки одной песенки вагантов и двух стихов Гумилева.  
> 3) Отношение к канону, как у голливудского сценариста: ООС и от мира Толкиена только даты, географические названия и имена.

Когда его провезли через ворота Имладриса (подковы коней прогрохотали по камню), он был залит кровью, но все еще оставался в сознании.

— Давай! Немного осталось, — шептал Майнио, пытаясь осторожно снять его с седла. Выученный конь опустился на колени…

И все закончилось.

 

*

 

По потолочным балкам тянулось переплетение цветов симбельминэ и листьев аканта. Целительница Лайниэль когда-то сама расписала свод лечебных покоев этим орнаментом. У нее спрашивали потом, почему она украсила цветами с могильных курганов место, где возвращают жизнь. Целительница лишь передергивала плечами.

После ее ухода в Валинор краски узора так и не поблекли. И раненые в бреду по-прежнему путали его иногда с бело-зеленым саваном. У Лайниэль было очень мрачное чувство юмора, вспомнил Линдир эльфийку с непреклонным взглядом.

Заслоняя свет, перед ним появилось и исчезло лицо — целитель Арфилд, эльф вступивший в третью пору своей жизни.

— Я сделал все, что мог, но раны слишком серьезны.

— Вижу, — ответил кто-то невидимый.

— Привет-тствую тебя… Владыка…

К удивлению Линдира голос его слушался, только говорить приходилось осторожно, чтобы не расплескать остатки сил.

— Надеюсь… ты в добром здравии?

— Вам не стоит разговаривать, — лицо Арфилда опять появилось у него перед глазами. Линдир закрыл их. Вид признающего свое поражение целителя на фоне могильных цветов будил неприятные чувства.

— Это единственное… что у меня сейчас получается…

— Вам следовало бы проявить больше благоразумия… — снова буркнул Арфилд.

Невыносимо брюзглив даже у постели умирающего… У прохладной, как весенний ветер, Лайниэль нрав был не в пример лучше, несмотря на пристрастие к сомнительным шуткам.

— Вы же разведчик, как вас угораздило? — не унимался уважаемый мастер.

Старательно выговаривая слова, так и норовившие вперемешку раскатиться с языка, Линдир прошептал:

— «На него нападали орки, он убил четырех и отвлекся… тут же двое к нему подлетели, рассекли грудь и спину до пояса…»

Кровь попала в горло. Он закашлялся. Пришлось даже открыть глаза. Перед ним стоял уже не Арфилд. Владыка смотрел, хмурясь, между бровями пролегла морщина. Его рука лежала на груди у Линдира, но Линдир ее не чувствовал. Он постарался об этом не думать. О Чертогах Мандоса тоже. Интересно, там тоже все расписано акантом?

— Ты действительно убил четверых?

— Нет… — Линдир улыбнулся, забывая о цветах. Пузырь крови вздулся на его губах и лопнул. — Это поэтическое… преувеличение.

Он помолчал, собираясь с силами.

— Майнио… — он хотел уточнить, сказал ли напарник, что они обнаружили орков на тракте.

— Он доложил. Отряд выехал.

Линдир закрыл глаза. Хорошо.

— Не смей уходить. Я тебя не отпускал, — услышал он требовательный голос.

— Я оставляю себя… в твоих надежных руках… Владыка, — прошептал Линдир.

Больше он ничего не слышал и не чувствовал.

 

*

 

Он не умер. Да и кто бы посмел в присутствии Владыки Элронда?

Однако дни на грани бессознательности тянулись нескончаемой чередой. В этот раз он забрел по пути в Чертоги так далеко, что вряд ли сумел бы вернуться, если бы не голос Владыки и тяжесть на груди, которая не пускала дальше.

— Не смей… — возможно, эти слова Линдиру чудились, но он тянулся вслед за ними.

И однажды сумел прийти в себя.

 

*

 

Целый день он спал, только изредка приподнимая ресницы, когда мерещилось, будто кто-то входит в покои: привычка, которую не вытянешь из крови даже безопасностью родных стен. Потом до него доносился запах целебных трав, и он немедленно успокаивался, снова проваливаясь в глубокий сон.

На второй день Линдир нашел в себе силы перекинуться парой слов с мастером Арфилдом, чем вызвал всплеск его недовольного брюзжания. На третий — уже изнывал от необходимости лежать и раздражался из-за невозможности вымыть слипшиеся от крови волосы.

На четвертый день пришел Майнио. Он открыл дверь и, казалось, не потревожив даже воздуха, проскользнул внутрь. Линдир улыбнулся. В свое время ему сначала пришлось выдержать едва ли не бой с Глорфинделем, который намеревался забрать юное дарование в свой отряд, а затем еще один — с самим Майнио, желавшим пойти под начало своего героя. С некоторой приземленностью, свойственной даже бывшим обитателям Лихолесья, Линдир заявил тогда, что совершать подвиги, точно зная, сколько орков и где они находятся, намного удобней, поэтому служить Глорфинделю полезней всего именно в разведке. И без дальнейших разговоров забрал растерявшегося от такого довода юнца в рейд.

Голос у Майнио был тихим.

— Приветствую тебя, Линдир. Рад, что Смерть обошла тебя стороной.

И он очень любил разговаривать высоким языком.

— А я рад видеть тебя, — Линдир поудобней расположил голову на подушке. — Наконец хоть кто-то догадался, что мой дух, как выражаются наши осмотрительные целители, не покинет меня при виде собеседника.

— Разве они не уделяют тебе достаточно внимания?

— Они запрещают мне разговаривать, — в возмущении Линдир даже приподнялся на локте, но почти сразу снова опустился на подушку. — Говорят, что я слишком слаб. И уходят, стоит мне сказать хоть слово. «Если это единственный способ заставить вас держать рот закрытым и не тратить драгоценные силы понапрасну, вы останетесь в одиночестве», — передразнил он Арфилда. — Я скоро в варга превращусь от такого лечения!

— Мне кажется, мастер Арфилд был прав, — озвучил Майнио очевидный вывод, пока Линдир с хрипом пытался восстановить дыхание после страстной тирады.

— Не вздумай уйти… Иначе я начну разговаривать со стенами, и целебное действие молчания будет потеряно… Что с орками?

— Убиты.

— Выяснили, откуда они появились?

— Возможно, они просто сбились с пути.

— И заблудились.

Озадаченный сухостью ответа, Майнио бросил на него удивленный взгляд. Линдир досадливо вздохнул. Это на пирушках позволительно говорить «возможно», споря о будущих походах. Или на королевских советах — пытаясь предугадать, каким будет следующий шаг врагов. Рассуждать должны советники, строить планы — военачальники, дело разведчиков — докладывать лишь то, что они видели и слышали сами. Слова «возможно» они употреблять не имели права. Майнио следовало бы напомнить об этом. Но вслух Линдир спросил:

— Ты передал отчет Советнику Эрестору?

— Да.

— Без сомнения Советник очень рад. Он любит отчеты. Жаль, что ты не дождался меня. Я бы сочинил отчет в стихах. А заканчивался бы он так:

Он лежал и стонал от боли,

О мести кровавой мечтая,

А целитель, каменный сердцем,

Не давал ему встать с постели.

 

— Знаешь, Линдир, — Майнио вскинул на него серьезные глаза, — по-моему, когда Моргот искажал Арду, он исказил вместе с ней и твой поэтический дар… Почему ты смеешься? Я не сказал ничего приятного.

— Ты предположил, что мной, простым лесным эльфом, заинтересовался валар. Чем не повод для гордости?

— Линдир! — искреннее возмущение Майнио, наконец, заставило его повысить голос. — Это же Враг!

— Наверное, у меня началась горячка от ранений, — смазывая широкой улыбкой все впечатление от отговорки, заявил тот.

 

*

 

Арфилд был брюзгой, но этот брюзга знал свое дело. Линдиру стало хуже. Он засыпал и просыпался несколько раз, ему чудились вдалеке холмы, усыпанные белыми колокольчиками альфирина, и темные, мясистые листья аканта под ногами.

На следующее утро у него был мокрый лоб и ледяные руки, и Арфилд долго шептал над ним заклинания, перемежая их неодобрительным шепотом.

К нему больше никто не ходил, или никого к нему не пускали, и Линдиру оставалось только спать или… спать. Все-таки он не был так безумен, чтобы и впрямь заговорить со стенами.

Селуме пришла к нему из этих снов. Когда он в очередной раз открыл глаза, она сидела рядом на единственном стуле. Прижала палец к его губам, заметив, что он проснулся, и Линдир, вопреки обыкновению, не произнес ни слова. Он никогда не отказывал Селуме Мастерице из Ост-ин-Эдиля. Красота леди Арвен была несравненна, словно свет звезд, но звездами пусть любуются нолдор. Синдар больше по нраву свежая вода родников.

Селуме задержалась на полдня. Она показывала Линдиру вышивки и рисунки, отрезы тканей ярчайших оттенков, грозясь нашить из них множество одежд. Линдир строил в ответ одобрительные гримасы, повинуясь беззвучной просьбе о молчании. На прощание она распахнула окна и поцеловала в лоб, прогнав последние остатки туманных снов.

Мир за стенами целительских покоев ожил после ее прихода. Словно до этого ждал, прячась за нарисованными цветами, а теперь во весь голос напоминал о себе. На разные голоса пели птицы, ветер шумел деревьями, донося их невнятный подбадривающий шепот, солнце рисовало светом на зелени листвы. Мир по-хозяйски вливался в кровь Линдира, выгоняя из нее болезнь.

На клене под окном два скворца спорили друг с другом, вздыбливая отливающие синевой перья. Утомившись от перебранки, один вспорхнул с ветки, но второй все продолжал что-то сварливо свистеть ему вслед. Линдир тихо рассмеялся. Со следующим же эльфом, отправляющимся в Валинор, надо передать Лайниэль письмо и подробнейше описать, как она ошиблась с выбором цветов, ведущих к Чертогам Мандоса. И пусть он будет похож на глупого скворца, не получившего ответа, зато продолжит спор с мрачной целительницей.

 

*

 

Утро началось с пронзительного скрежета. По подоконнику, вокруг оставленного вчера угощения, прыгали давешние скворцы. Вечером Арфилд нарезал им яблоко, и теперь сварливые птицы жадно клевали его, не забывая скандалить между делом. Тихий скрип открывающейся двери едва не потонул в этом галдеже.

Скворцы замолкли и мгновение спустя унеслись, оставив после себя раскиданные яблочные крошки. В Имладрисе даже птицы знали, что Советника Эрестора следует или избегать, или вести себя в его обществе достойно. Линдир, к собственному сожалению, последовать их примеру не мог.

Он приветственно склонил голову, наблюдая за гостем из-под ресниц. Советник неторопливо обводил палаты взглядом. Он не проявлял ни малейшего интереса, но — Линдир не обманывался — замечал все. И отрезы ткани, оставленные Селуме на стуле. И несколько вересковых веточек, которые принес Майнио. И зеркало в причудливой серебряной оправе. И даже выглядывающую из-под него записку с размашистым почерком Глорфинделя. Губы Советника неодобрительно дрогнули. Его окружали знаки тщеславия и самолюбования. Ни первое, ни второе не стоило поощрений.

Сев возле постели, он принялся внимательно рассматривать Линдира. Голову немедленно захотелось вымыть. Общество Его Достойности неизбежно вызывало желание выглядеть безупречно даже после тяжелого ранения.

— Я вижу, вы поправляетесь, — наконец, молвил Советник, закончив созерцание. Радости на его бледном лице не читалось. Какую прекрасную пару они бы составили с Лайниэль, приди ему в голову стать целителем! Раненые бы выздоравливали вдвое быстрее, только бы лишиться их жизнеутверждающего общества.

— Не ожидал вас здесь увидеть, — Линдир широко улыбнулся, возвращая взгляд. Недостаточно пристальный, чтобы нанести оскорбление, но достаточный для того, чтобы подойти к грани негласных правил, запрещавших откровенное внимание.

Кожа у Советника — не белая, как алебастр, а бледная, с холодноватым оттенком мрамора, как у тех, кто проводит свое время в заботах за стенами. Немного опухшие глаза. Сжатые губы. Лицо того, кто видит в остальных только недостатки, почитает этикет и работает без отдыха. Поэзию Советник тоже не одобрял. Неудивительно, что их отношения не сложились с первого дня знакомства. Они сумели ужиться в одной долине: Линдир ценил ум Советника, тот — его наблюдательность. В остальном Первый Советник Владыки Имладриса и простой эльф-разведчик не ладили до сих пор. Линдиру иногда становилось смешно, когда он думал об этом.

— Бездеятельность быстро утомляет вас, что обычно приводит к неразумным поступкам, — соизволил объяснить Советник. Определенно, в умении витиевато выражаться Майнио до Его Совершенства было еще далеко. — Мне же хотелось бы получить исчерпывающий доклад о случившемся до того, как последствия ваших действий завершатся чем-то непоправимым.

— Насколько мне известно, отчет был передан вам в тот же день, а все необходимые меры предприняты.

—Не ваш, — хотя глаза Советник оставались равнодушными, в его голосе послышалась неприятная насмешка. — Несмотря на несомненные способности Майнио, он все еще чрезмерно подвержен переживаниям. История вашего подвига произвела впечатление на него, однако для меня она не представляет интереса.

— У тракта собрались орки: кто пешим был, кто на варгах, но на голых равнинах… — намек на собственную небрежность, который он усмотрел в этих словах, разозлил Линдира.

— Я попросил бы вас, — оборвали его, — выбрать прозу для доклада.

— Вы не любите стихотворных форм?

— Я не люблю поэтические преувеличения, которые не позволяют составить верную картину.

— Тьма поднимает голову, и ее дыхание овевает предгорья Мглистых...

— Подобные речи оставьте Владычице Галадриэль. Мне нужны ваши наблюдения, а не повторение общих истин.

Сцепив зубы, Линдир кивнул. Больше он не паясничал, точными фразами воссоздавая день, когда они с Майнио, возвращаясь из рейда, наткнулись возле Брода на отряд орков, которого там быть не могло. Советник безразлично слушал. Или не слушал — потому что Майнио никогда не позволял себе увлекаться на пергаменте и его доклады были предельно точны.

Тогда зачем именно он пришел?

 

*

 

Еще один посетитель появился на рассвете. Под удивленным взглядом Линдира помощница Селуме сноровисто поставила на стул серебряный таз, на полу возле постели — кувшин с водой. Немного подумав, туда же положила брусок мыла, от которого пахнуло лавандой. И поспешила уйти, не дожидаясь благодарности.

Вода в кувшине оказалась теплой. Только за это Селуме следовало посвятить венок стихов. Или не посвящать ни единого, потому что после такого подарка его стихи стали бы настоящей неблагодарностью, а неблагодарным Линдира еще никто не называл. Задумчиво он провел рукой по повязкам. Сухие. Советник бы назвал его намерение глупостью, характерно скривив губы. Однако эта «глупость» была не больше и не меньше всех остальных, которые он совершал в своей долгой жизни.

…Он сумел вымыть волосы, пролив почти половину воды на пол, разбередив раны и выбившись из сил. Бинты намокли. Розоватые разводы на них дошли до самой кромки, а из центра ползли красные пятна выступившей крови. Арфилд будет негодовать, когда увидит. И упрекнуть его в этом не повернется язык.

 

Только очнувшись, Линдир понял, что снова терял сознание. Кто-то успел закрыть окна, и свет заходящего солнца, проходя сквозь витражный рисунок, рассыпался разноцветными каплями по совершенно сухому полу. Повязки тоже поменяли, отметил он, коснувшись груди. Стол и стул передвинули от кровати шага на три, посчитав, что они сейчас станут для него таким же непреодолимым расстоянием, как Зеленопутье. Какое заблуждение! Выздоровление быстрее приходит к тем, кто не лежит в постели бездыханным телом. Особенно если на столе их ждет гребень, переданный Глорфинделем вместе с зеркалом.

Линдир осторожно пошевелился.

— Как целитель я настоятельно советую тебе не подниматься. Как твой Владыка — приказываю.

— Как твой подданный не могу не выполнить твой приказ. Но не могу не заметить, что твоя предосторожность излишня, — Линдир склонил голову: — Владыка.

— А твоя беспечность неоправданна.

Владыка Элронд улыбался, произнося это, и Линдир улыбнулся в ответ, хотя тому, кто считает себя лучшим разведчиком Имладриса, не пристало бы веселиться, только-только проворонив чужое появление.

— Я здоровее, чем кажется.

— Посмотри на меня.

Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, Линдир поймал взгляд серых глаз.

Чувства его в мгновение обострились. До предела, как случалось лишь считанные разы, еще в Дориате, когда его касалась сила Королевы Мелиан. Он почти видел, почти понимал, почти чувствовал: вот майна на ветке сердится, вода в фонтане веселится, клен озабоченно глядит в окно.

Еще миг — и «почти»,  эта тонкая слюдяная стена, за которой различимо целое и не рассмотреть деталей, пошла трещинами.

— Не мешай, не мешай! — ругала майна подлетевшего скворца. Что-то невнятное бормотал клен, вода журчала слова, терявшие свой смысл среди падающих струй фонтана.

Трещины расползались по слюде узором, углублялись, расширялись — вода говорила: «Улыбайся», — сплелись, наконец, в мозаичные осколки — клен шептал: «Живи», — и посыпались вниз.

Линдир захлебнулся.

Он видел, он понимал, он чувствовал. Он слеп от яркости красок, сходил с ума от голосов и глох от ощущений.

Чужая сила была вокруг, чужая сила была внутри. Две разделенные части стремились друг к другу, чтобы вновь стать единым целым. Чем он был для них? Лишь безымянной песчинкой, как камень в безбрежном море.

И как камень он тонул.

Но прежде чем камень коснулся дна, море схлынуло. «Линдир» — вспомнил камень свое имя. И рухнул на подушки под тяжестью памяти и собственного дольнего тела. Покрытый испариной, он судорожно дышал и испытывал острое чувство потери и такое же острое чувство облегчения. Слишком велико это было, чем бы оно ни было, для обычной фэа.

Чем бы. Ни было. Ведь эльфы достигли совершенства не только в умении видеть, не глядя, но и смотреть, не замечая.

…С тревогой Линдир прислушался к трескотне дроздов и майн. И успокоился, не находя в ней смысла.

Лишь после этого он решился посмотреть на Владыку. Тот внимательно разглядывал стол, по-прежнему заваленный отрезами тканей и лекарствами. Одет Владыка был в одно из любимых верхних платьев, плотно застегивающихся на груди и удобных как для Дома, так для и верховых прогулок. Сапоги его были припорошены пылью, которую могли поднять лишь лошадиные копыта. Трава в Имладрисе весной была сочной, устилавшей землю мягким ковром, дороги выложены камнем, умытым водой. Зато за пределами долины все пути в стороне от тракта представляли собой лишь утоптанную землю и в сухие дни пускали вслед всадникам облачка серой пыли, едкой и липкой

Выследили тот самый отряд орков?

Темных точек засохшей крови на сапогах не было. Но от стрел брызги веером и не разлетаются.

Или это был новый отряд?

Владыка, тем временем, вытащил из-за зеркала, присланного Глорфинделем, костяной гребень.

— Так вот как выглядит средство, способное поднять на ноги, даже того, кто прошел половину пути до Чертогов Мандоса. А наши целители все ищут ответы в книгах.

— Арфилд так и не забрал его.

— Удивительное упущение с его стороны.

Значит, разговору об орках здесь не время и не место. Завалившись на бок, Линдир сел в кровати.

— Ты не мог бы передать его мне? — после паузы поинтересовался он, видя, что Владыка все еще задумчиво рассматривает гребень, будто размышляя, не положить ли обратно.

— Долг Владыки служить своим подданным...

— Оберегать их от глупостей, устранять последствия оных и воспитывать, дабы глупости с последствиями не повторялись, — не слишком задумываясь о смысле произносимых слов, подхватил Линдир, принимая протянутый гребень. Теперь, когда вожделенный предмет был в руках, его одолели сомнения. Затея требовала сил, а их в налитом свинцом теле попросту не осталось. Природное упрямство, однако, велело не сдаваться.

Владыка вынул гребень из его пальцев.

— Иногда, Линдир, сама мудрость говорит твоими устами, — он сел рядом на постель. Убрал длинные пряди назад и принялся расчесывать их уверенными движениями. Осторожные пальцы распутывали узлы, гребень терпеливо проходился по волосам вновь и вновь, пока не начинал свободно скользить по всей их длине. Линдир сидел, окаменевший. Лучше бы Владыка, как Лорд Трандуил, замораживал за неудачные шутки взглядом. К несчастью, Элронд Полуэльф имел обыкновение расплачиваться с шутниками их же монетами.

Когда стало понятно, что его не только расчешут, но и заплетут косу, происходящее показалось Линдиру почти кощунственным. То, что было бы нормальным в походе, в Имладрисе выглядело… неподобающе.

Немедленно вспомнился Советник.

— Представил, сколько будут повторять слово «неподобающе», если кто-то сейчас сюда войдет и застанет Владыку Имладриса за занятием, несвойственным его положению, — объяснил Линдир непроизвольно вырвавшийся у него смешок.

— До дня Середины Лета?

— До начала осени. И половину этих «неподобающе» произнесет твой Первый Советник.

— Эрестор.

— Первый Советник, о мудрейший, — очень мягко повторил Линдир.

— С самого знакомства ты никогда не называл его по имени... Почему?

Линдир пожал плечами. Владыка не переставал задавать ему этот вопрос, хотя знал ответ. Хотел ли он, чтобы и Линдир знал его? Линдир предпочитал думать, что он знал. Первый Советник был умен, проницателен, умел смотреть в сердце вещей и не боялся не соглашаться с Владыкой. Однако имя превращало его в эльфа Эрестора, не вызывавшего ни малейших теплых чувств. Первого Советника Линдир был согласен уважать, ему он был готов повиноваться, в остальном… гармонии в мелодиях их душ не случилось.

— И меня тоже.

— Что?

Слабость вернулась внезапно. Линдир попытался удержаться ровно, скомкав покрывало, но сила, куда более неодолимая, чем его желание, заставила откинуться назад. От правой руки, которой Владыка накрыл грудь Линдира, начало расходиться тепло, прогоняющее боль.

— Меня ты тоже никогда не называл по имени.

Линдир помолчал, разглядывая потолок. В присутствии искуснейшего целителя Средиземья могильные цветы не вызывали неприязни. Наконец, он произнес:

— Потому что ты — Владыка. Никто не зовет выбранную судьбу по имени.

— Мне бы не хотелось быть для тебя лишь Королем.

— Я — синдар из Дориата. Мой Король давно мертв, — спокойно ответил Линдир. — Ты — мой Владыка.

Озвученные мысли все-таки способны вернуть разум. Он улыбнулся, закрывая глаза и расслабляясь, наконец: во времена прошедших войн ему случалось допускать и более серьезные вольности. В конце концов, что это меняло? Он никогда не забывал, что Элронд — Владыка. Иначе быть не могло. С самого начала.

 

*

_Ни одному сильван из Мирквуда, видевшему, как проходит хотя бы триста зим, не пришло бы в голову заложить город в устье Сир Нинглор, чуть выше Лоэг Нинглорон. Раз в несколько десятилетий, после обильных дождей, покладистая обычно река вырывалась из русла и стремительным потоком смывала все со своих берегов. Люди, чей век был короче века эльфов, о завтрашних опасностях не думали, когда сегодня перед ними лежали акры плодородной земли. Именно поэтому возле первого дома на берегу реки вскоре вырос еще один, затем еще, и еще. Через несколько десятков лет селение обрело имя — Форкхельм, а там превратилось в небольшой городок, живший главным образом рыболовством да небольшими полями чечевицы и ячменя, которых хватало, чтобы не страдать от голода. По весне и осени жители снаряжали вереницу подвод, отвозивших на ближайшие ярмарки плетеные корзины и засахаренный дягиль, а летом в Форкхельм приезжали нуменорские купцы, чтобы купить истолченный в порошок ирисовый корень, который любила добавлять в пудру знать._

_Город не роскошествовал, но год за годом упорно рос, отвоевывая у тростника, ириса и поросшего лесом предгорья все новые клочки земли. И в один прекрасный день по его улицам, размокшим после очередного дождя, прошлась троица коней. Их копыта хлюпали по грязи так же, как у обычных человеческих кляч, однако всадники, сидевшие на них, никакого отношения к людской расе не имели. Эльфы из Мирквуда остановились возле деревянного дома, служившего приютом для местного бургомистра на время строительства каменной ратуши, спешились, вошли. До самого вечера они что-то обсуждали и уехали, так ни с кем больше и не заговорив. На следующий день бургомистр собрал жителей Форкхельма на рыночной площади и объявил, что Король Орофер разрешает везти из леса сухостой, но за каждое живое дерево полагается платить налог, особливо же за те, что растут вокруг… Дальше бургомистр запнулся, вспоминая эльфийское название озера, но потом махнул рукой. В общем, те, что растут вокруг озера, самые дорогие. «А иначе обмелеет и в болото превратится, милсдари эльфы говорят», — развел он руками под конец, показывая, что ничего сделать не может. С тех пор люд побогаче строился в Форкхельме из горного камня. Тем, кто победней, оставался расползавшийся от влажного воздуха саман._

_Линдир остановился в трактирчике сразу за укрепленным валом. Он бы предпочел лес крохотному помещению, пропитанному запахом дешевого масла, но в городе недавно сменился бургомистр, и привычка наблюдать за соседями требовала разобраться, что он за птица. Да и рассказы об истинных бедах следовало слушать среди бедняков, которых не защищают ни каменные стены, ни наемная стража._

_Ему не слишком повезло. Время близилось к полудню, а кроме хозяина, подавальщицы и стражника, напивавшегося за одним с ним столом, в трактире не было ни души. Хозяин за стойкой чистил посуду, то и дело задевая макушкой сушившиеся под потолком корни дягиля. Крупная подавальщица скоблила один из четырех пустых столов в зале. Иногда, набравшись смелости, она бросала быстрый взгляд на сидевшего в дальнем углу эльфа, пользуясь возможностью хоть немного поглазеть на гостя, пока нет посетителей. Линдир не знал, видела ли она хоть что-то. Свет, проникавший в помещение через узкие окна и терявшийся в чаду от масляных светильников, для людей должен был казаться скудным._

_Напротив Линдира сидел командир стражи Форкхельма, Гернгар по прозванию Отважный, и пил. Этот седой, похожий на замшелый валун мужчина пил так увлеченно и так давно, что даже перестал робеть перед собеседником из Дивного Народа и время от времени принимался рассказывать не связанные друг с другом истории. Как Хейдо Кривого задрали волки с месяц назад. Только хотелось бы видеть тех волков с такими когтями. И Вигила-повитуха в озере вдруг утопла. А малец Навни орков видел… И жена слегла из-за болотной лихорадки, старая стала, слабая, не переживет в этот раз, а ему самому хоть бы хны. После этого Гернгар надолго замолчал, не обратив внимания, что кончики его усов опустились в кружку._

_— А что же, ваш новый бургомистр не боится нападения? — отвлек его Линдир от тягостных размышлений. Гернгар безнадежно хмыкнул._

_— Говорит, что брешет Навни, раз живым ушел. Были бы орки, точно убили бы. Да и откуда орки, если ваш город,_ _почитай, рядом. Проверять, значит, не велено._

_— Здравая мысль._

_Гернгар опустил глаза в кружку._

_— Вы, эльфы, счастливый народ… Вам не понять. А наш бургомистр, ну… у нас он как Владыка у вас… или как жена, — внезапно сумбурно пробормотал он._

_— Правда? — Линдир сделал жест, веля подавальщице принести еще дягилевой наливки, которую в Форкхельме пили вместо медовухи._

_Изрядно пьяный Гернгар обреченно кивнул. Какое-то мгновение казалось, что новая кружка свалит его, наконец, под стол._

_— Ты должен оберегать, служить, хранить… и неважно… Уже неважно, потому что поклялся честью. Правда, иногда везет, и случается по любви._

_— А у тебя сейчас по любви, Гернгар, прозванный Отважным?_

_Стражник посмотрел на него мутными глазами и промолчал. Что ж, это многое говорило о новом господине бургомистре._

_Отворилась дверь. Линдир поднял взгляд на вошедших и отклонился в тень, поплотней запахиваясь в дорожный плащ. Ну и ну._

_— Доброго тебе дня, хозяин, и щедрого вечера, — бледный эльф откинул капюшон, выступая вперед, и слегка склонил голову перед трактирщиком. Тот так и застыл с тряпкой в руках. — Подскажи, где найти кузнеца. Один из наших коней обронил подкову._

_С тихим стуком из рук подавальщицы выпал скребок. Она неловко попыталась присесть в поклоне, от чего стукнулась локтем о стол. Люди здесь до сих пор благоговейно относились к эльфам, хоть и жили довольно близко к ним. Говоривший эльф сделал успокаивающий жест рукой. Мелькнула перчатка. Линдир прищурился. Если глаза его не подводили, на ее раструбе виднелся герб с белыми звездами на синем поле. Примерно в том же месте, где он сам когда-то носил крылатую луну._

_Всякие слухи приходили с той стороны Мглистых гор. И, похоже, кое-какие из них были правдивы, раз сюда занесло нолдор из Линдона._

_— Так… на соседней улице он, — выдавил, наконец, из себя хозяин. — Вдоль вала проедете, там сразу увидите. Ни с чем не перепутаете, милсдари эльфы._

_Как только за нолдор закрылась дверь, Линдир попрощался с Гернгаром. Тот, опьяневший, кивал, бормоча принятые у людей пожелания хорошей дороги._ _Вряд ли он понимал, что остается за столом в одиночестве._

_Позволив коню самому выбирать, как идти, Линдир задумался. Странно, что линдонские гости забрались в Форкхельм. Из Лориена, который они не стали бы миновать, до Амон Ланк существовал более короткий путь. Или они знали, что Лорд Орофер последние годы все чаще оставлял скалистый холм, не желая проводить там лето? Если нолдор решили искать его в незнакомом лесу, значит, вести и впрямь дурные._

_Конь всхрапнул, привлекая внимание. Линдир огляделся. Его красавец шел вдоль одного из ручьев, которые впадали в Лоэг Нинглорон. В разросшемся по берегам черноольшаннике ирисы уже почти не встречались; об оставленном за спиной озере теперь напоминал только влажный воздух, который укорачивал и без того невеликий век людей. Все-таки, что имел в виду старый Гернгар, сравнивая Владык с женами? Люди жили недолго, поэтому их суждения слишком зависели от чувств, так свойственных юным созданиям. Иногда это делало их мудрее бессмертных эльфов, чаще — приводило к глупостям. Как можно приравнять Лорда Орофера к возможной избраннице? И что имел в виду человек, говоря, что эльфы — счастливый народ? Что их Владыки всегда добры? Странно, что, зная их историю, люди продолжали думать именно так. Будто у белого нет оттенков! Нет сомнений: эльфы никогда не перестанут сражаться с Тьмой, но в том, что они не воевали друг с другом, скорее заслуга обособленности Лорда Амдира, мудрости Лорда Гиль-Гэлада и гордыни Лорда Орофера, нежели какой-то особенной доброты._

_Черной ольхи на пути становилось все меньше — ей уже не хватало влаги в земле, осин и молоденьких берез — больше. Верный знак, что скоро покажутся мирквудские дубы._

_Под густыми дубовыми кронами Линдир спешился и потрепал недовольного коня по шее._

_— Иди, друг._

_Жеребец постоял немного, раздраженно роя копытом землю, но все-таки развернулся и неторопливо зарысил по тропе. Ему было не впервой добираться до Амон Ланк в одиночестве. Проводив его взглядом, Линдир заскользил тенью между деревьями._

_К вечеру он готов был поверить, что за ротозейство нового бургомистра городу платить не придется. Не летали же орки, в самом деле! Может, маленькому Навни и впрямь что-то со страху померещилось в качающемся тростнике? Зато следы трех всадников неожиданностью не стали. И Линдир готов был поклясться пресветлой Элберет, что у коня одного из них была новая подкова._

_Следы вели до старого ельника, где внезапно разделялись. Двое эльфов свернули налево, один продолжил ехать прямо, несомненно, привлеченный кажущимся намеком на дорогу. Решили недалеко разъехаться, чтобы разведать путь? Зря. Этот лес не прощал беспечности даже эльфам. Пройдя по следам одинокого всадника еще немного, Линдир метнулся в чащу напрямик._

_То, что кажется пришлому нолдо дорогой, будет сильно петлять, заставляя его коня сворачивать снова и снова. Ели будут становиться все выше, стволы их — толще, корни толстыми змеями выберутся из земли, и ему не останется иного, кроме как следовать путем, который согласны уступить деревья._

_Так сгинуло уже немало орочьих разведчиков и безумцев, отважившихся на разбой. Все они рано или поздно въезжали в самое сердце ельника, на поляну, заваленную буреломом, — излюбленное место для засад у истинных хозяев этого леса._

_Линдир обогнал гостя. Прихватив с земли шишку, чтобы попусту не тревожить потом ветви, он взобрался на ель и принялся ждать._

_Один из давешних эльфов вскоре показался из-за деревьев. Остановился перед поваленным стволом и осмотрелся: он не понимал, куда ехать дальше. Перед ним, перегораживая путь, лежал гигантский поваленный ствол, поросший зеленым мхом._

_Чем дольше нолдо будет присматриваться, тем больше мелочей бросится ему в глаза. Старые кости под стволом, наконечники стрел в высокой траве. В орешнике справа должны еще валяться обломки оружия. Предыдущие столкновения собрали свой урожай и бросили его в землю, но мертвое семя родит только страх._

_Понаблюдав немного, Линдир швырнул заготовленную шишку под ноги коню. Тот дернул головой, однако твердая рука всадника не позволила ему двинуться с места. Хорош!_

_— Кем будешь, путник? — насмешливо спросил Линдир. Эльф не вздрогнул. Продолжил сидеть неподвижно к нему спиной. И впрямь хорош!_

_— Сегодня, похоже, эльфом, заблудившимся в эльфийском лесу._

_В спокойном голосе заблудившегося, несмотря на уязвимое положение, угадывалась улыбка._

_— Возможно, эльфам из Лориена следует ограничиться домашними тропами, раз в чужих они разобраться не способны?_

_Улыбка в голосе незнакомца стала явственней:_

_— Не думаю, что лучник, бьющий в цель на двести шагов, не рассмотрел герб на моей узде._

_— Нолдор Гиль-Гэлада тоже не стоило забираться так далеко._

_— В твоих словах нет почтительности._

_В голосе эльфа не было ни вызова, ни осуждения. Он словно удивлялся, что такое отношение возможно. И Линдир удержался от колкости._

_— Он не мой Король._

_Эльф кивнул, принимая объяснение. Его конь перестал настороженно прясти ушами и отщипнул листья с проклюнувшегося у ствола куста. Свидетельство доверия? Линдир внезапно хмыкнул._

_— И что бы тебе это дало?_

_— Что именно?_

_— Ты сказал — «на двести шагов». На двести шагов бьют из лука только сильван. Синдар стреляют дальше. Ты думал, что, окажись я синдар, гордость не позволит мне промолчать?_

_— Гордость многих толкает на необдуманные поступки._

_Будь они в Дориате, Линдир бы ответил, что кому как не нолдор об этом знать. Но лес вокруг Дориатом не был. Его деревья не видели волшебства Королевы Мелиан, не слышали песен Лютиен, не простирали свое могущество от Гелиона до берегов Великого Моря. Лес вокруг звался Мирквуд и был всего лишь новым домом для тех, кто потерял прежний из-за собственной гордыни. Поэтому Линдир спросил:_

_— И что бы ты тогда сделал?_

_— Я бы спросил тебя, где найти Короля Орофера. Всем известно, что хоть сильван и признали его своим Королем, он предпочитает общество синдар._

_И вновь в голосе не прозвучало ни осуждения, ни насмешки. Лорд Гиль-Гэлад выбрал правильного посланника. Возможно, он сумеет выбрать слова, которые не растревожат изъязвленную гордыню Орофера._

_— Я синдар, путник. И помогу тебе найти нашего Лорда._

_Спускаться на землю Линдир не спешил. Он легко перепрыгивал с дерева на дерево, иногда поглядывая вниз, где сквозь толщу листвы мелькал светлый лошадиный круп. Прежде чем становиться с гостем Мирквуда лицом к лицу, ему хотелось хорошенько поразмыслить. Этот нолдо, лишенный высокомерия и заносчивости, держался с достоинством орла, который останется владыкой неба, даже если уступит соколам в стремительности. Еще один из тех, кто видел Валинор? Линдир честно признался себе, что ему бы этого не хотелось._

_Легкий ветерок взъерошил ему волосы на затылке. Сизая еловая ветка хлопнула по щеке. Лес, похоже, развеселился, подслушивая мысли существа, которое было намного старше самого старого дерева в нем. Старше и глупее. Извиняясь, Линдир мимолетно коснулся шершавой коры на следующей сосне. Если его дом принимал пришельца, он был готов смирить застарелую неприязнь. Даже дети Дориата способны учиться._

_Не слышно было ни чужих шагов, ни треска ломаемых ветвей, ни птиц, потревоженных враждебным присутствием..._

_— Мы расстались здесь, — раздался голос нолдо снизу._

_— Коня оставь, — отрывисто скомандовал Линдир. — За мной._

_Он ловко соскочил с дерева и, не оборачиваясь, нырнул в густые кусты, за которыми скрывался буерак. Те, кто знал лесные тропы, сокращали так путь, оставляя далеко позади тех, кто выбирал торную дорогу. У пересохшего ручья он задержался на мгновение. Нолдо следовал за ним. Удивительная сговорчивость для представителя этого народа!_

_— Ты не споришь? — полюбопытствовал Линдир. Он пошел медленней: на крутом склоне приходилось осторожно разводить ветви разросшейся в тени и влаге дикой малины. — Я ведь ничего не объяснил тебе, только приказал._

_— Глупо спорить с тем, кто разговаривает с лесом._

_— Я не разговариваю, только вижу. Слышу иногда. Разговаривают лишь Владыки._

_— Лорд Орофер, например._

_— Разве Лорд Орофер не по праву занимает свое место?_

_— Лорд Гиль-Гэлад никогда не сомневался в его правах._

_— А в его праве на эти земли?_

_— Не Лорд Гиль-Гэлад правит в Лориэне._

_В сгущающемся сумраке можно было, наверное, расслышать стук, с которым слова Линдира отскакивали от спокойного нолдо, словно были камушками со дна Сир Ниглор, наталкивающимися на прибрежные валуны. Каковы бы ни были притязания Лориэна на южную часть Мирквуда, Линдон вмешиваться в их дрязги не станет._

_Впрочем, скоро Линдиру стало не до словесных игр. Лес толкал его в спину, и он шел, не проверяя троп; не задумываясь, не отвлекаясь; не оглядываясь; не сомневаясь._

_Ощущение чужого требовательного присутствия сгинуло на небольшой поляне. Линдир замер. И беззвучно засвистел. На волглой земле отпечатались те следы, которые он безуспешно искал с полудня. Для отряда разведчиков их было слишком много. Зато вполне достаточно для отряда убийц, посланных за тремя эльфами._

_— Орки? — скорее для порядка уточнил нолдо, тихо вставший позади._

_— Около дюжины._

_— Что будем делать?_

_— Наблюдать._

_Нолдо молчал лишь мгновение:_

_— Вы так встречаете всех незваных гостей?_

_Привыкший сражаться лишь возмущается, привыкший командовать взвешивает сразу и весть, и вестника._

_Что ж, он будет взвешен в ответ._

_— Я их так встречаю. Но если тебе хочется сразиться в одиночку против целого отряда порождений Тьмы, о могучий герой, равный Глорфинделю, не буду мешать. Подскажи только, под каким именем тебя потом похоронить?_

_— Меня зовут Элронд._

_Линдир выпрямился. Его охватило острое желание обернуться и попытаться найти в чужом лице знакомые черты,_

_— Элронд? — переспросил он. — Потомок Короля Тингола и Королевы Мелиан? — Бессмысленное уточнение, ведь о другом Элронде из Линдона никто не слышал._

_— Ты представлял меня себе иначе? — в вопросе легкой рябью по водной глади разбегалось любопытство._

_— До Амон Ланк докатилась слава о твоих целительских способностях… О твоей мудрости, проницательности и искусности… — Линдиру казалось, что каждым своим словом он все сильней натягивает тетиву невидимого лука. И что случится, когда он договорит: лопнет она или со звоном пошлет стрелу в цель, он не представлял, как и не понимал до конца цели, в которую метил. — Такая неисчислимая тьма достоинств живым эльфам обычно несвойственна._

_Ответить Элронд не успел. Вдалеке взлетели потревоженные птицы, и Линдир сделал знак идти следом. В этот раз он сам выбирал дорогу. Лес может подсказать, может уберечь, но ни защищаться, ни жить, ни сражаться лес за тебя не станет._

_Они остановились у мощного дуба, возле которого раздваивалась узкая утоптанная дорога. Линдир надломил одну из тонких веток, нависавших над правой тропой. Носком сапога перевернул лежащий чуть дальше в траве камень. Краем глаза он видел, как Элронд наблюдает за ним._

_— Надеешься, что их следопыт решит, будто этим путем недавно кто-то прошел?_

_— Да. Они заблудились._

_— Ты уверен?_

_— Если бы они знали, куда идут, они бы не оказались в этой части леса._

_…Орков они услышали одновременно. И вжались в землю недалеко от тропы за изъеденной болезнью сосной. Успокаивающе поглаживая ее корни, Линдир с запозданием подумал, что посланника из Линдона следовало укрыть понадежней. Что бы ни привело его сюда, ему следовало добраться до Лорда Орофера живым и здоровым._

_Орки прошли рядом, ничего не заподозрив. Потоптались возле оставленных отметок и свернули вправо. В сторону непролазных топей._

_— Не стоило оставаться на земле, — озвучил Линдир свои мысли, пока они оба отряхивали плащи от прелой листвы. — Тебя могли заметить._

_— Мои неисчислимые достоинства так сильно виднелись из-за дерева? — серьезно спросил Элронд, и Линдир расхохотался. Он все еще смеялся, когда поворачивался, наконец, лицом к послу…_

_Говорят, что Элу Тингол, встретив Мелиан, распознал свою судьбу в ее глазах. Нет, Линдир не утонул в спокойном сером взгляде, да и проводить годы в неподвижности не собирался, памятуя о бродящих вокруг орках, но одного удара сердца ему хватило, чтобы принять решение. Может, и прав был Гернгар Отважный из Форкхельма..._

_Линдир церемонно поклонился. Впервые с того момента, как покинул Дориат, склоняясь перед превосходством, а не властью._

_— Немного. Но к счастью, орки никогда не замечают эльфийских добродетелей._

_Его Владыка улыбнулся. Линдир прислушался к шепоту леса и уверено пошел по тропе, удаляясь от болот._

_Спутники Элронда Полуэльфа были в безопасности._

 

*

 

После визита Владыки Линдир начал стремительно поправляться. Даже Арфилд — пусть и неохотно — признал, что держать его в постели больше не имеет смысла. Осторожный целитель хотел добавить еще что-то, однако не успел. Проскочив под воздетой в увещевании рукой, от чего в ране неприятно отдалось болью, Линдир нырнул в сводчатый коридор, который выходил на террасу.

Свежий воздух отчаянно пах травами и цветами. Человеческие поэты восхваляют вино, нолдор поют о звездах и море, но что сравнится с пьянящим ароматом приближающегося лета? Те, кто вступил в пору юности, назовут весну. Он всегда выберет лето — яркое и сладкое, как яблоки, поспевшие под щедрым солнцем.

— Мастер Линдир.

Какое лето без холодного ветра? Вообще-то холодными ветра бывали лишь в начале весны, но эту неточность поэтического сравнения Линдир себе простил.

— Советник, — он поклонился.

Его внимательно рассмотрели. Темно-фиолетовое платье, которое вчера передала Селуме, было достойно такого пристального интереса. На его рукавах прихотливо изгибались вышитые атласной гладью стебли, сплетавшиеся на груди в птицу, что расправляла крылья. Она падала вниз и на подоле разлеталась по сторонам перистым орнаментом. Это платье подходило больше для праздника, но было так прекрасно, что Линдир не устоял перед искушением надеть его в обычный день. Несомненно, Советник это отметит. И, несомненно, не удержится от замечания. Когда речь шла об этикете, воображение у него становилось поистине неисчерпаемым.

— Ваши волосы заплетены неподобающим образом, — холоду в голосе Советника позавидовали бы Хелкараксэ. У Линдира дернулась бровь.

— Прошу прощения?

— Простым войнам не подобают узоры, достойные владык.

Да, после того, как Владыка заплел ему косы, Линдир их не разбирал: они не мешали спать и не спутывались на подушке. И да, сложное плетение было одним из тех, что делали самому Владыке.

— И что же неподобающего в красоте заплетенных кос?

— Лишь то, что их обладатель должен помнить о месте, которое занимает, и о месте тех, кому решился подражать.

Воистину неисчерпаемо! Линдир почувствовал, как загорелись щеки. Его ослепила внезапная вспышка ярости. Он всегда помнил о положении Владыки и о своем месте в Имладрисе с тех самых пор, как перешел из-под руки Орофера. Он не стремился к большему, но и умалять того, что имел, позволять не собирался. Линдир снова поклонился. На его губы вползла кривая усмешка.

— Я не намерен посягать на чужие места, я полностью доволен своим собственным. Но спасибо за замечание, Ваше Лордство. Вы так внимательны к деталям.

 

*

 

_— По-моему, мы проходим этим местом уже в третий раз._

_Линдир возвел глаза к смыкающимся над головой кронам. Где-то за ними прятался синий небосвод._

_— Вы исключительно наблюдательны._

_Спутниками Элронда Полуэльфа было двое нолдор. Один поприветствовал его улыбкой, зато второй излил — другого слова не подобрать — неторопливый водопад недоверия, неодобрения и недовольства. Хорошо, недовольство Линдир додумал для пущей красоты слога, но недоверия и неодобрения в мраморноликом эльфе, том самом, который расспрашивал хозяина таверны в Форкхельме про кузнеца, было хоть отбавляй._

_— Вы хотите сказать, что мы заблудились?_

_— Ни в коем случае, — Линдир шел впереди, кони нолдор плелись сзади. — Разве эльф может потеряться в лесу? Это часть синдарского ритуала, сударь. Чтобы найти кого-нибудь в нашем лесу, необходимо девять раз обойти против солнца пятнадцать дубов, видевших первый разлив Син Нинглор. Потом сорвать под последним цветок ваннерии и, представляя себе мысленно образ того, кого хочешь увидеть, съесть. Если все сделано правильно, из листвы выступят двое провожатых и укажут верный путь. К сожалению, этот ритуал не слишком надежен, поэтому не приобрел должной известности. Ведь стоит сделать что-то не так, и провожатые не появятся, а вопрошающий останется в одиночестве… доедать несчастную герань._

_Несколько мгновений за спиной царило молчание._

_— Это была шутка?_

_— Вежливые гости смеются над шутками хозяев, даже если они неудачны, — пожал плечами Линдир, вновь возводя глаза горе._

_— Между неудачными и неуместными штуками лежит пропасть. Особенно если они касаются безопасности послов. И разницу между ними вы вряд ли найдете в тех ветвях, которые так пристально рассматриваете._

_— Феригис! Киннельм! — крикнул Линдир, смотревший вверх отнюдь не для того, чтобы подразнить Его Надменность. — Опустите оружие._

_— Ты привел сюда нолдор, Линдир, — Киннельм спустился на нижнюю ветку одного из пресловутых дубов. Лука он не убрал, хотя уже и не держал его вскинутым. Проявление редкого дружелюбия под защитой невидимого в ветвях Феригиса._

_— Прошло больше тысячи лет с тех пор, как нолдор были нашими врагами._

_— И мы не стали ими сейчас, — Лорд Элронд выехал вперед. — Мы послы Лорда Гиль-Гэлада и привезли вести вашему Королю._

_Уже сам следуя за дозорными, оберегавшими покой Лорда Орофера, Линдир думал, что ему стоило бы метаться между смехом и обидой: Элронду Полуэльфу доверились быстрей, чем собственному разведчику! Однако он чувствовал только беспокойство, усиливавшееся с каждым шагом, что приближал их к встрече с правителем Мирквуда. Услышав имя посла, Феригис бросил на него быстрый взгляд — тот самый, которым в живых ищут сходство с давно ушедшими. На лице Киннельма проступило высокомерие. Если Лорд Орофер, вместо того чтобы слушать речи Элронда Полуэльфа, тоже будет думать про людей в его родословной, ничем хорошим их встреча не закончится._

 

_Они слишком изменились, все они, и все равно остались прежними, думал Линдир позже, когда был собран совет. В зале, созданном переплетением древесных побегов, на возвышении из могучих корней, которым в земле уже давно стало тесно, сидел Лорд Орофер. За его плечом стоял его сын Трандуил, их окружали эльфы, высокие и статные, видевшие Дориат и его падение. Внизу перед ними стояли посланники из Линдона, и первый из них, Элронд Полуэльф, говорил учтиво и мудро, предостерегая о возвращении Саурона. И о том, что, возможно, им снова придется объединить силы для борьбы с вернувшимся злом._

_За его словами слышался грохот трясущейся земли, рокот воды, поглощающей все, что им было дорого, и гул всепожирающего пламени. Не имело значения, что Лорд Орофер сидит на троне, и послы вынуждены закидывать головы, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Это им, стоящим за своим Лордом, стоило бы поднять взгляды, чтобы увидеть за мирквудскими верхушками грядущее, что рисовал Элронд Полуэльф. К несчастью, признаваться в этом никто не хотел. И меньше всего тот, кому следовало подать им пример. Лорд Орофер смотрел на посла, а видел потомка нолдор и людей, облагодетельствованного валарами, слушал просьбу о помощи, а слышал приказ о подчинении._

_Они все изменились слишком сильно._

_Перед Войной Гнева Линдир бы его поддержал, но потом он убедился, что мертвецы, откуда бы они ни пришли, мало чем отличаются друг от друга. Зато сражавшийся в той войне Орофер теперь больший синдар, чем был Король Тингол, запрещая высокое наречие Запада._

_Они все остались прежними._

_Где-то в самом низу узкой расщелины русла бежал ручей. Линдир перескочил его, вторгаясь в границы чужих личных покоев, и приблизился к старому белому дереву с выдолбленной сердцевиной._

_— Я пришел попрощаться._

_Орофер поднял на него глаза._

_— Ты больше не хочешь служить мне?_

_— Ты сам меня отпустил._

_Разгневанный невозмутимым спокойствием, с каким Элронд Полуэльф принимал его высокомерные ответы, Лорд Орофер сказал: «Пусть Линдону помогают те, кто верит тебе и твоим речам, мое место здесь» — и эльфы Мирквуда слышали его._

_Кто предпочтет судьбе своего Короля свою собственную?_

_Король Линдира погиб в Менегроте. А Лорд Орофер отпускал всех, кто поверил Элронду Полуэльфу._

_— Ты последуешь за потомком человека?_

_Для Орофера выбранная Элродном судьба эльфа ничего не значила, как для самого Линдира ничего не значила смешанная кровь. Им было не понять друг друга._

_Линдир поклонился Ороферу так низко, как никогда не кланялся, пока называл его своим Лордом. Это был поклон прошлому, от которого не отрекаются. Но прошлым жить нельзя, его можно только помнить._

_— Пусть тебя хранит пресветлая Элберет._

_Орофер промолчал. Возможно, потеря собственного дома научила их все же хоть чему-то._

_Всех._

_— Твой Король послал тебя удостовериться, что мы уйдем? — сухо поинтересовался бледный эльф, который, как Линдир теперь знал, носил имя Эрестор. Бессмысленное знание, потому что Линдир не собирался так его звать._

_— Я синдар из Дориата, — рассмеялся он._

_Он слышал сверху в деревьях шум, который поднимали Феригис и Киннельм. Им приказали сопроводить уезжавшее ни с чем посольство до старых дубов. Копыта коня Элронда Полуэльфа с глухим стуком ударялись о траву. Сам всадник хранил молчание._

_— Это был ответ? — не дождавшись пояснений, раздраженно уточнил эльф._

_— Да, о догадливейший._

_— И кем же тогда является для тебя Лорд Гиль-Гэлад?_

_Линдир усмехнулся с невольным уважением. Кем бы этот Эрестор ни был в Линдоне, свое место в этом посольстве он занимал не зря._

_— Вашим Королем._

_— Ты намерен служить нашему Королю?_

_— Моя верность принадлежит моему Владыке._

 

*

— Я не могу отпустить вас так рано! Болезнь еще отсюда не ушла, — мастер Арфилд чувствительно ткнул пальцем в грудь Линдира возле самой раны. Тот вздрогнул, но не сдался.

— Вы преувеличиваете, уважаемый главный целитель! Хотите, докажу? Я знаю замечательную песню!

По вытянувшемуся лицу «уважаемого главного целителя» стало ясно, что путь выбран правильный, и Линдир немедленно затянул:

— Без медового напитка

Жизнь не жизнь, а просто пытка.

И за радость, что несет

Крепкий, пенный, сладкий мед,

Чашу первым поднимаю…

 

Эту песню когда-то любили горланить в харчевнях эсгаротские солдаты. Куплетов в ней с того времени набралось невообразимое количество.

На тридцать четвертой чаше Арфилд сдался.

 

Линдир направился к конюшням. Он обещал Арфилду не ездить в рейды и не намеревался нарушать свое слово. Однако целые дни в Доме могли проводить только кузнецы, резчики или поэты с музыкантами. Линдир был разведчиком, который принадлежал лесу: там быстрей заживали раны, там исцелялась душа, обретая покой и равновесие. И лес звал его, обещая заботу и дорогу, где не подстережет ни единой опасности. Главное, взобраться на лошадь...

…А вот через общий зал идти не стоило.

— Мастер Линдир, — окликнул его Владыка. Далекий зов смолк, безропотно уступив сильному голосу, а вид Первого Советника, стоявшего рядом с правителем, отбил желание думать об отдыхе. Нанесенное оскорбление, на которое он мудро решил не обращать внимания, все еще чувствовалось, как след пощечины на щеке. От собственной мудрости хотелось скрипеть зубами.

Линдир приблизился и поклонился сразу обоим. Владыка Элронд с улыбкой посмотрел на его фиолетовый наряд.

— Поразительная вышивка.

— Леди Селуме нет равных в этом мастерстве.

— И необычный цвет.

— Он и послужил причиной выбора. Приятно чувствовать себя единственным.

Советник Эрестор, наконец, удостоил его взглядом, оторвавшись от созерцания резных стенных панелей. Непроизнесенное «неподобающее самолюбование» повисло в воздухе. Линдир ответил взором чистым и холодным, как горный родник. Где та грань, после которой один эльф становится врагом другого? И не перешли ли они ее еще много столетий назад, обманувшись тем, что ради Владыки молчаливо согласились назвать взаимной неприязнью?

— Мастер Арфилд сказал, что разрешил тебе покинуть целительские покои до срока. А ты взамен пообещал найти себе какие-нибудь необременительные обязанности в Доме. Меня радует твое благоразумие, — Владыка говорил, словно не замечая растущей вокруг напряженности. — Я прошу тебя принимать гостей, которые будут ехать через Имладрис.

Линдир открыл было рот, чтобы отказаться, и промолчал, перехватив направленный на него взгляд. Осанвэ было доступно не всем, но внутреннее чутье иногда заменяло его ничуть не хуже. Владыке нужно было, чтобы он принимал гостей. И раны тут были ни при чем.

— Позволю себе заметить, что это поручение лучше доверить кому-нибудь другому, — Советник ронял слова как величайшие драгоценности. — Гости ищут здесь отдыха.

«А мастер Линдир чересчур болтлив и не сумеет вовремя замолкнуть» — так? Линдир склонил голову к плечу и принялся рассматривать мраморное лицо Эрестора. Так все-таки вражда или неприязнь? Едва заметная складка между бровями Владыки призывала быть мудрым. Опять.

— Я осведомлен о своих недостатках, Ваше Лордство. Чтобы не допустить просчетов, следующие лет сто обещают брать пример с достойнейших. Полагаю, начать стоит с вас.

 

*

И у него даже могло получиться. По крайней мере, Линдир был уверен, что его лицо само превращается в мраморную маску, на которой живыми остаются только глаза.

Перед ним стояли гномы.

Линдир неприязненно на них смотрел.

Думал в этот момент Линдир тоже неприязненно. О Советнике, который как в воду глядел: подобное поручение действительно лучше бы доверить кому-то другому. Интересно, знал ли он, что первыми гостями станут гномы? Вполне вероятно. Донесений разведки у них всегда было в достатке. Они все прожили достаточно долго, чтобы перестать верить в неприступность каких угодно стен или могущество какой угодно силы.

Майлон и Ярлет, двое дозорных, сопроводивших гномов, широко улыбались. Знали ведь, кто нынче поставлен встречать гостей! Могли бы и бросить их на дороге, вместо того чтобы тащить с собой!

— Приветствую вас в Имладрисе, путники.

Первый гном, судя по тучности, старший, неторопливо поклонился в ответ. У него были начинающие седеть волосы и разделенная надвое борода, заткнутая за пояс. Из-под кафтана виднелась кольчуга и наручи, два боевых топора висели за спиной. Второй гном ограничился кивком. Был он чуть пониже, покряжистей и носил на груди круглый медальон с хитрым узором. Линдир чувствовал в нем ту же неприязнь к эльфам, какую сам чувствовал к подгорному народу.

— Какое дело привело вас в нашу долину?

 — Я Борин, сын Дрорина, это Нар, сын Фрара, — ответствовал первый. — Мы идем с севера к Одинокой Горе на коронацию Трора, сына Даина, который вернет величие королевству гномов.

Борин говорил на всеобщем с резким акцентом, более резким, чем тот, который Линдир привык слышать у гномов Эред Луина или Железных холмов. Он снова присмотрелся к узорам на наручах и кованных поясных бляхах: путники были из разных семей, хотя из одного рода. Из какого точно, Линдир определить не мог — только то, что это были не огнебородые. Их узоры он бы отличил из тысяч! Либо чернобородые, либо каменноногие, роды, которые жили на севере, где скитался сам Трор, прежде чем вернуться и заявить о восстановлении Эребора. Это не делало пришедших гномов лучше, зато самому Линдиру позволяло вести себя разумнее.

— Вы проделали долгий и опасный путь. Надеюсь, здесь вы отдохнете и наберетесь сил перед дальнейшим путешествием, — Линдир сделал шаг в сторону, освобождая лестницу.

Он посмотрел им вслед. На спине Нара висели два необычных для здешних мест топора с оттянутым скругленным внизу лезвием и выемкой у обуха. А еще Нар едва заметно наваливался на левую ногу, о чем Борин, сын Дрорина, предпочел умолчать. Гномья гордость! Скорее сдохнут, чем попросят помощи у остроухого отродья. Да будет так. Не закон ли для гостеприимных хозяев желание гостей?

— Орки? — спросил он у Майлона. Тот кивнул.

— Трое на варгах. Мы успели вовремя, не то этой парочке пришлось бы несладко.

— А потом вы решили проявить гостеприимство.

— Им нужна была помощь, — Майлон расплылся в улыбке, что только утвердило Линдира в собственных подозрениях.

Оставив дозорных, он свернул к казарме, небольшому плоскому зданию, соединявшемуся с дворцом переходом. Оно стояло в глубине сада и служило скорее помещением, где можно было переодеться после возвращения из разъезда. Там же всегда дежурил целитель, готовый оказать помощь.

— Леди Эссель! — позвал Линдир, возможно, чуть более раздраженно, чем следовало.

Разбиравшая травы эльфийка подняла голову и безмятежно на него посмотрела.

— Одного из наших гостей, мастера Нара, — Линдир даже не делал над собой усилий, чтобы голос звучал доброжелательно, — беспокоит нога. Их поселят в гостевых комнатах в северном крыле.

 

*

Второй путник пришел к ним в этот же день.

— Добро пожаловать в Имладрис, сударь Нанцелин. Тебя ждет здесь отдых перед дальней дорогой. Я покажу твои покои.

Нанцелин безмолвно склонился в ответ.

Линдир привычно прислушивался к шагам за спиной. В стрекоте, щебете, шорохах и сотне других звуков казалось, что за ним следует бесплотная тень. Нанцелин из Лориена был сер. В его глазах больше не отражались звезды, его кожа была мертвенно бледной, вид усталым, словно он нес ношу, которая час за часом отбирала у него последние силы. Нанцелин из Лориена таял. И можно было не спрашивать, куда лежал его путь. Прекрасные глаза Леди Келебриен были так же безжизненны, когда она уезжала из Имладриса в Серые Гавани.

Оставалось только просить Элберет, чтобы его путь был избавлен от трудностей.

 

*

Ночью Линдиру снились грязно-желтые пески, поглотившие мэллорны. Над ними медленно остывало грязно-желтое солнце. Наверное, так могла бы выглядеть гаснущая фэа: ни тепла, ни жизни, ни надежды. Такой судьбой даже проклинать не станешь. Чтобы стоял перед тобой вроде бы живой, а на самом деле — лишь пустая оболочка, которой больше не обрести радости. Не справилась даже Леди Келебриен, хотя Владыка был рядом. Его искусства тоже оказалось недостаточно.

 

Темная густая ночь понемногу серела. Было тихо, как бывает только на границе между ночью и утром, перед самым рождением нового дня. Встретить бы его вместе с Нанцелином из Лориена! Только плодов этот порыв не принесет. Слабеющему эльфу не поможет ничего, кроме застывшего Валинора. Чтобы жить в Средиземье дальше, ему потребуется мужество не меньшее, чем для боя. Кто способен вынести бой длиной в бессмертие?

Ощущение безысходности от недавнего сна вернулось. Пол под ногами показался вдруг неверным, а комната — слишком тесной. Заснуть в ней он сейчас бы не смог. Кинув последний взгляд на небо, Линдир принялся быстро переодеваться.

 

Когда он выехал из Дома, небо перечертили первые розовые полосы: за вершинами гор к восходу готовилось солнце. Он пришпорил коня и помчался наперегонки с рассветом. Через мост, на восток, дальше вверх, в небольшую рощу, по узкой тропе прямо до беседки, прилепившейся к скалистому отвесу. Там конь встал. Подождал мгновение, ударил копытом и недоуменно фыркнул, изогнув шею. Линдир фыркнул не хуже своего жеребца и благодарно потрепал того по холке за то, что разрушил цеплявшуюся с ночи хмурую задумчивость.

Глициния, за которой никто не ухаживал, оплела беседку со всех сторон. Изящные деревянные стойки утонули в волнах перистой листы и крупных сиреневых гроздьев. Будь Линдир влюблен, он привел бы сюда свою возлюбленную и пел ей песни о ее красоте, которой нет равных под звездами. Но для него это время уже прошло. Он сел на земле, у входа, возле невесть откуда взявшегося тюльпана и приготовился ждать.

Цветок с плотно закрытым бутоном тоже ждал. Линдиру приходилось слышать, что в тюльпанах спасается от ночной прохлады счастье. Люди еще говорили, что если встретить рядом с тюльпаном рассвет и в урочный миг поймать в горсть это неведомое счастье, можно обрести несметные богатства, ибо не будет с тех пор желания, которое невозможно исполнить. Наверное, для этого требовалась немалая ловкость: ни один из тех, кто рассказывал эту легенду, не знал везунчиков, которым это удалось.

Когда первый солнечный луч коснулся травы, красные лепестки дрогнули, приоткрываясь. Счастье, что дремало в нем, потянулось, расправило прозрачные крылья и выпорхнуло на свет.

Линдир закрыл глаза и уснул.

 

Разбудило его раздраженное ржание собственного коня. Определенно, Арфилд был прав: ходить в дозор еще слишком рано.

— Ты опоздал, Гаринар. Оно уже улетело, — сказал Линдир четырем черным ногам рядом и очень осторожно встал. Телу хотелось потянуться, но оно знало, что расплатится за это болью. Ранения — дурная штука.

— Кто? — недоуменно воззрился на него прибывший эльф на красивом вороном.

— Счастье. Знал бы о твоем появлении, попытался бы задержать.

Тону Линдира не хватало легкости. Появление постороннего возле беседки вызывало в нем досаду. Неписанные законы эльфов, веками живших вместе на одном месте, считали дурным тоном обнаруживать осведомленность о чужих привычках. «Смотреть — и не видеть»  — так называл это сам Линдир. «Добровольная слепота» — так называл Владыка, не выказывая ни осуждения, ни одобрения. Иногда это позволяло обмануться, посчитать, что в долине действительно можно побыть в одиночестве, когда необходимо. Пока появление чьего-нибудь не в меру ретивого помощника не напоминало, что они знают друг о друге практически все!

— Советник Эрестор просил напомнить тебе, мастер Линдир, что сегодня прибывают купцы из Дейла. Ты должен встретить их,— не менее торжественно, чем упомянутый Советник, изрек Гаринар. — Это дело первостепенной важности. Связи…

Линдир оживленно закивал, не дожидаясь окончания речи.

— Исключительной важности! Они привезут новые ткани! Сукно, пряжу, шелковые, золотые и серебряные нити для вышивки. Я горю от нетерпения и предвкушаю встречу! Посмотри, что на мне надето! Это все надо менять! Если я первый расскажу о прибывшем товаре Селуме Мастерице, то смогу уговорить ее сшить мне новую рубаху. Так что успокой Их Лордство, Гаринар. О купцах я не забуду.

И прыснул, испортив впечатление.

— Это смех радости от предвкушаемой встречи? — тон Гаринара больше всего напоминал прибитую изморозью кислицу, что развеселило Линидра только сильней.

— Безусловно, о достойный помощник Безупречнейшего. Именно он!

 

 

*

— Я передал ваше послание, — Гаринар поклонился Советнику еще у самой двери. — Проследовав за ним на другой берег Бруинена, я...

Далее последовало подробнейшее описание всех действий, которые пришлось предпринять, чтобы найти Линдира.

— …он выразил радость от предстоящей встречи, — тон Гаринара стал неодобрительным, — после чего принялся срезать грозди глициний.

— Глициний?

— На мой вопрос он объяснил, что они для Владыки. Я не мог не заметить, что они только напомнят Владыке о леди Келебриен.

— И что тебе ответил на это мастер Линдир? — спросил Советник, опуская взгляд на пергамент.

— Что для того, чтобы помнить о леди Келебриен, Владыке не нужны цветы.

 

*

— Приветствую вас в Имладрисе, торговые люди, — снова произнес Линдир ставшие привычными за последнее время слова.

— И ты будь здоров, мастер Линдир.

Купец с роскошными усами поклонился. За прошедший год Свейн из Дейла изменился мало, разве что седина появилась в волосах. Он был одет в обычную для таких походов темно-зеленую тунику, подпоясанную коричневым поясом, и накинутый сверху отороченный мехом дорожный плащ. Зато наряд юноши, который стоял рядом, назвать «обычным» хоть в малейшей мере язык не поворачивался. Туника, доходившая почти до колен и обшитая понизу широкой тесьмой, тоже была зеленого цвета, который, однако, никогда не встретить в лесу. Красовавшиеся на плечах буфы переходили в столь узкие рукава, что мысль о согнутом локте вызывала опасения за целостность швов. Довершали сие портновское творение вышитые серебряной нитью узоры на манжетах. Определенно, это был самый странно одетый путешественник, пересекший Мглистые горы за последние несколько столетий.

— Мастер Линдир, мне привычней видеть вас на коне с луком за плечами, чем во дворцах в такой непривычной одежде, — продолжал тем временем купец.

— Наш путь скрыт от нас волей Илуватара. Но и вы в этот раз не приехали в одиночестве.

Купец кивнул, широко улыбаясь.

— Это мой сын Съявик. В этом году ему исполнилось семнадцать лет. Пришла пора увидеть что-то кроме Дейла: купеческое дело в одном месте не делается.

— Ривенделл прекрасен! — тут же воскликнул юноша, загоревшись румянцем. — Никогда еще я не видел ничего столь совершенного!

Отец гневно обернулся на него, недовольный таким открытым проявлением восхищения. «Купцу потребно учить языки и обычаи и не выказывать одним превосходства над другими» — так говорилось в некогда прочитанном Линдиром человеческом уложении «О купцах и торговом люде». Похоже, что учиться молодому Съявику предстояло еще многому.

Настроение Линдира стремительно улучшалось — люди всегда пробуждали в нем любопытство. К тому же, они действительно привезли новые шелковые нити с Востока, что означало новые платья и одежды. А кто не любит новых одежд?

 

*

Линдир потянулся на лавке и пригубил вина. Он уже успел спеть одну песенку, после чего его с хохотом попросили замолчать, до краев налили кубок и поставили перед ним полное блюдо. Теперь можно было наблюдать за происходящим в зале, не привлекая внимания своей молчаливостью. За нижними столами веселье бурлило вовсю: там люди из обоза купца Свейна после нескольких чаш с вином освоились с близостью эльфов и уже пытались вызвать их на состязание в игре на волынках.

Владыка сидел во главе верхнего стола, место по его правую руку занимал Глорфиндель, сиявший как солнце, по левую — Советник Эрестор. Сиявший… предположительно, как луна. Бледная и подернутая тучами.

Краем глаза Линдир опять увидел гномов, которые, как и остальные гости Имладриса, тоже присутствовали на празднестве. Чтобы не портить себе настроение, он принялся рассматривать Советника. Гномов он и так уже изучил в деталях, вплоть до пряжек их одежд и вечно мрачного выражения лица одного из них — чего и следовало ожидать от настоящего создания Аулэ, оказавшегося в окружении остроухих мерзавцев и лишенного возможности убить их всех. Советник, бросив мимолетный взгляд на Линдира, наклонился к Гаринару и принялся объяснять, что Имладрис издавна давал путникам кров и оказывал помощь. Весь вид Гаринара выражал крайнее удивление. Еще бы! Бедняга слушал наставления, предназначенные не для него: Советник прекрасно знал о способности разведчиков читать по губам и умело ей пользовался.

Со смешанными чувствами раздражения и веселья Линдир отвернулся к купцам, которых посадили между ним и гномами. Сын купца Свейна по-прежнему давал неиссякаемую пищу для удивления. Юноша сменил зеленую дорожную тунику на красную праздничную с цветами граната, отороченную по горлу и рукавам тесьмой цвета темного золота. На плечи он накинул плащ из меха куницы с нашитыми колокольчиками. Линдир не поверил глазам, когда увидел их, но тихий мелодичный звон, разносившийся каждый раз, когда юноша двигался, развеял возникшие было сомнения. Колокольчики заметили все эльфы. И вскоре Съявик, сын Свейна, оказался в центре внимания. Первым не выдержал сменившийся с дежурства Майлон.

— А скажи мне, сын достойнейшего из купцов, что означают колокольцы, звон которых не умолкает в нашем чертоге?

Юноша тут же покраснел и потянулся рукой к шее. Там, пришитый к тесьме воротника, зазвенел еще один колокольчик. Качнувшись, ему ответил тот, который был вставлен в ухо. Он был чуть крупнее и звучал очень нежно.

— Это последняя мода в Дейле.

Еще мода в Дейле, видимо, поощряла обилие драгоценностей. Кроме крупной серьги-колокольчика Съявик украсил себя множеством колец. На указательном пальце их было даже два.

— Баловство! — пробурчал купец. Он сделал щедрый глоток из кубка, сопроводив его неодобрительным взглядом на сына, и ткнул вилкой в середину тарелки.

— У вас есть обычаи, которые не одобряют колокольчики на одежде? — Линдир не удержался от улыбки.

— Нет.

— Тогда в них нет ничего дурного. Хотя для походов по торговым трактам украшения не самые подходящие. Но, думаю, ваше благоразумие в этом случае одержит верх над фантазиями моды.

— Эти моды всегда приносили одни неприятности.

— Сдается мне, вы говорите совсем не про колокольцы.

Рот купца недовольно изогнулся:

— Твои глаза, как всегда остры, мастер Линдир.

— Как и мои уши, — Линдир дернул себя за заостренный кончик.— И в последнее время они слышали интересные истории о новой забаве среди молодых людей из почтенных семейств Дейла. Уж не ее ли вы имели в виду?

Свейн, хмыкнувший было после шутки, снова помрачнел.

— Значит, пошла уже молва… Сам знаешь, у нас много говорят о сокровищах, которые остались в Эрегионе. Вещи, которые могли сковать искусные эльфы, золото, которые могли оставить гномы. Может, для вас воспоминания еще свежи, для нас, людей, эта история давно превратилась в легенду. А в легендах, сам знаешь, золото блестит ярче, а зло не так пугающе, как на самом деле. Всегда находятся смельчаки, подлецы или дураки, готовые рискнуть ради сказочных богатств.

Прикрыв глаза, Линдир вспомнил сожженные места, разрушенные башни, брошенные тела, которые не всегда удавалось похоронить. Да, они не заботились о вывозе сокровищ.

— И часто ли их вылазки бывают успешны?

— Ни разу не видел ни одной настоящей вещи оттуда. Сплошь подделки. Хорошего купца не обманут, зато какой-нибудь зеленый балбес купит не думая… Хотя говорят, что случается, находят и настоящие. Тогда за них можно любую цену просить: покупатели на эдакую редкость найдутся всегда, — Свейн яростно двинул челюстями. — Мы привыкли уже, пусть многим эта торговля не по нраву. Держаться бы нам от тех вещей подальше! Не для нас делались, счастья не принесут!.. Да только разве это втолкуешь? Пошло среди юнцов поветрие: мол, нет того храбрее, кто съездит на развалины Эрегиона и добудет себе оттуда побрякушку. Эх, молодо-зелено и глупо как горох!

— И ваш сын?.. — Линдир бросил внимательный взгляд на руки Съявика. Колец эльфийской работы на них не было.

— Не умнее остальных в семнадцать лет. Похвалился перед всеми, что лично добудет себе побрякушку. Взяли с приятелем коней и отправились на поиски. Хорошо, я в трактире придорожном перехватить успел. Обоих за уши отодрал, хотя следовало бы плетью отходить, чтобы сидеть еще с дюжину дней не смогли. И знать не хочу, что он друзьям своим скажет, но мародерствовать я ему не позволю! Я ценю доверие эльфов, оказанное моей семье, — Свейн поднес руку ко лбу, — и уважаю их прошлое. Никто из моего рода не станет продавать…

Он резко замолчал, чтобы не сказать лишнее. Стало хорошо слышно, как Майлон продолжает расспрашивать Съявика.

— А скажи мне, эти колокольцы носят только в доме?

— Нет, и на улице тоже. Я как-то видел в нашей лавке рыцаря, который клялся, что нашил себе целых сто колокольчиков! У меня на одежде втрое меньше. Я хотел добавить еще десяток, но перед поездкой успел купить только один… А у вас нет похожего обычая, мастер Нар? — обратился юноша к мрачному гному. — Такие искусные в ковке мастера наверняка могли бы придумать что-нибудь не менее поразительное.

— Если бы гномы маялись такой дуростью, в горах остались бы одни орки.

Гном немного отклонился назад, и Нанцелин, сидевший по его правую руку, тут же подался вперед. Они оба старались даже по случайности не коснуться друг друга. Кто догадался посадить рядом гнома, ненавидящего весь эльфийский род, и угасающего эльфа, которого и так почти убила злоба? Линдир гнал жалость из мыслей о Нанцелине из Лориена. «В ней яда не меньше, чем в отвращении», — когда-то сказала Леди Келебриен. «Мне нужно уйти раньше, чем я осушу кубок с ней до дна», — еще сказала она тогда же.

Тем временем юный Съявик, все думавший над ответом гнома, просветлел лицом:

— Вы имеете в виду, что вас бы перестреляли на звук! Но я слышал, что орки так не умеют! Это эльфам достаточно чужого дыхания, чтобы попасть в цель! — Горячность заставила юношу продолжить, когда следовало замолчать. — Истинно дивный народ, которому невозможно противостоять.

— Наши отряды в Менегроте доказали обратное, — буркнул Нар.

…Когда муха падает в мед, прежде стремительные движения ее лапок и крыльев замедляются. Янтарная жидкость сковывает, засасывает и, наконец, смыкается сверху. Все кажется далеким и невыносимо неспешным из того плена.

Линдир смотрел на гнома. Слишком много тяжелых не снятых одежд. Слишком близко к столу. Раненная нога. Не успеет увернуться. Ни одно дитя Аулэ, сколь угодно обласканное его милостью, не имело право хвалиться убийством синдар Дориата.

Очень медленно, словно тоже увязнув в меду, принялся подниматься Борин. Линдир обернулся в начало стола. Эрестор и Глорфиндель смотрели прямо на него. А Владыка… Владыка смотрел на Борина, словно не ведал сомнений.

— Мой соплеменник не хотел никого обидеть, — начал тот. Порывшись в суме, он достал оттуда агатовую братину. Купец Свейн со своего места восхищенно охнул. Гномы, знающие толк в камнях, не стали портить естественные переходы цвета орнаментом — и только на венце тончайшая скань складывалась в какую-то надпись. Борин поклонился Владыке Элронду. — В наших краях есть обычай. Гости, прибывшие в гостеприимный дом, воздают хвалу его хозяину за общей чашей. Это круг доверия, в котором нет места ни черным мыслям, ни черным делам, — Борин взялся за свой кувшин, но тот оказался пуст. Ему немедленно подали новый. Налив в братину вино, гном вознес ее в обеих руках над головой. — Я поднимаю эту чашу за тебя Элронд, Владыка Имладриса.

После этих слов гном почти впихнул братину в руки мрачному Нару. Линдир со злым весельем наблюдал, как тот поднимается и неглубоко кланяется. «За здоровье тех, кто всегда привечает путников». Для гнома это был верх дипломатии и изворотливости. Линдир готов был поклясться, что слова едва не застряли у него в глотке. И, тем не менее, Нар их произнес. Этому стоило отдать должное.

Со своего места встал Нанцелин. Его голос звучал, как музыка, из которой ушла искра живого.

Купец говорил долго, Съявик молчал, кивая после каждого слова.

Наконец, братину передали Владыке, и он отпил вино, замыкая круг. Легкая тень набежала на его лицо и тотчас развеялась. Линдир бы даже не заметил ее, если бы не привычка наблюдать за всеми даже в безопасных стенах Дома. Жаль, не спросить у Глорфинделя — тот отвернулся как раз в это мгновение. И у Советника — тот как никогда напоминал ликом луну, которой нет дела до того, что творится в ее свете. Что вызвало эту тень? Скрытое недовольство? Но чем может быть недоволен Владыка Имладриса, мудрейший из мудрых, только что скрепивший мир в пиршественной зале?

Линдир потянулся за лютней. Перезвон ее струн привлек к себе внимание. Где-то за нижними столами послышался смех.

— Полно же вам говорить об украшениях и воинских искусствах. Не лучше ли воспеть красу той, что затмевает звезды? — рассмеялся он, окидывая взглядом зал, все еще янтарный не то от света факелов, не то от давно погасшего пламени в подземных переходах Дориата.

 

Зачарованный странник, я шел по земле,

Я прокладывал путь через тысячи скал,

Отвергая ночлег, я скрывался во мгле,

Ничего не искал, ничего не желал.

 

Его слушали все. Он обводил глазами на лица за столом и улыбался, хотя дурное предчувствие холодило грудь.

 

В яркий солнечный день на цветы я смотрел,

В час ненастья дождя любовался красой,

Оставаться на месте одном не хотел,

Но нежданное чудо, блуждая, нашел.

 

Вот удалось еще раз посмотреть на Владыку, не вызывая подозрений. Его лицо было безмятежно, взгляд спокоен. Как будто говорило — тебе померещилось, Линдир.

Не померещилось. Не нужно переспрашивать ни Глорфинделя, ни Советника. Они понимают больше, но лучше тебя не видит никто.

 

Мне преданья о ней нашептывал лес,

Песню мне про нее пел один менестрель,

О вечерней звезде, что сорвавшись с небес,

Облик здесь приняла Арвен Ундомиэль.

 

Его слушали — пусть стихи эти и не были блестящи. Его слушали, он видел, и Владыка, пользуясь этим, тихо встал со своего места и покинул зал. Тебе нужны еще какие-то доказательства, Линдир?

 

Всей ее красоты не опишет поэт:

Как пред мэллорном солнечным блеклый ковыль,

Так пред прелестью дивной сказочных черт

Все слова и сравненья лишь серая пыль.

 

Последний проигрыш потонул в одобрительных хлопках. Линдир легко поклонился, вставая. Кто-то уже забирал у него лютню, чтобы продолжить петь о величии и красоте, а он отступал к стене, уходя от восторженных взоров. Зазвучала новая песня. Шум смолк, только рядом слышался гневный шепот Свейна, что-то выговаривавшего своему сыну. Еще раз оглядевшись, Линдир быстро пошел к выходу из залы.

 

*

_В честь послов устроили праздник. Поставили на поляне столы квадратом, в центре между ними зажгли костер высотой в рост. И рассадили гостей и хозяев так, что Элронд Полуэльф, окруженный спутниками, и Лорд Орофер с советниками оказались друг напротив друга, разделенные языками пламени._

_— Заскучал? — спросил Феригис, подсаживая рядом. В руках он держал два полных кубка. Линдир забрал один._

_— Отчего же? Разве этот пир не весел?_

_— И верно, над последней песенкой смеялись все._

_Голос Феригиса был грустным. Смех, раздававшийся после каждого куплета, был нетрезвым больше, чем радостным; из тех, что в любой момент могут обернуться бедой. Подогревая хмельное возбуждение, туда-сюда сновали виночерпии. Тугие струи вина крутой дугой ударялись в дно чаш, и ни капли не проливалось мимо. Вот наполнили кубки послов, и Лорд Орофер встал._

_— За Линдон и Мирквуд! За понимание между их Владыками!_

_На лицо Элронда Полуэльфа набежала тень — и сгинула. Он осушил свой кубок, поддерживая тост хозяина, и попросил наполнить снова. Прибывшие с ним эльфы сделали то же самое, хотя выглядели при этом так, словно глотали не вино, а оскорбление. Орофер сел и, пожалуй, слишком резким жестом подозревал виночерпия._

_— Почему ты не со всеми за столом? — продолжал спрашивать Феригис. Он уже достал из-за пояса флейту и теперь гладил ее пальцами._

_— Отсюда удобней наблюдать._

_— Разве твой рейд уже не подошел к концу?.._

_— Ты прав, о настойчивейший из дозорных, — больше Линдир не добавил ни слова. Феригис внимательно посмотрел на него зеленоватыми прозрачными глазами._

_— Сыграть тебе?_

_— Сыграй. А я выпью._

_Им подавали молодое вино. Такое пьется незаметно, кружит голову быстро, а потом неизбежно валит с ног. Феригис выбрал мелодию ему под стать. И вскоре, очарованные этой чистосердечной легкостью, к ним под дерево из-за стола потянулись другие эльфы._

_Ночь опустилась на Мирквуд. Луна и звезды скрылись за тучами, деревья кутали свои кроны в темный непроглядный полог, однако под ними, внизу, бледный свет, словно пролитый из горсти на землю, стелился по траве. Мчавшийся рядом ручей поблескивал в его отсветах извилистой спиной._

_— Если бы я думал о тебе плохо, я бы посчитал, что ты избавляешься от вкуса пиршественного вина._

_Допив зачерпнутую воду, Элронд Полуэльф обернулся на голос._

_— Решил обойтись без шишки в этот раз?_

_— Их я приберегаю для нежданных гостей… — Линдир прошелся от ствола дерева к концу ветки. Там она была довольно тонкой, но он все равно покачивался на ней, словно испытывая на крепость. — Человеческое вино… с эльфийским не перепутать ни по вкусу, ни по запаху, — в руках Линдир крутил кубок, который забрал с места Элронда после пира.— Почему ты выпил?_

_— Я приехал не для того, чтобы наносить оскорбления хозяевам._

_— Предпочитаешь их терпеть?_

_— Я не считаю человеческое вино оскорблением._

_— Брось, посланник Линдона, — Линдир спрыгнул на землю. Кубок он оставил на ветке. — Ты прекрасно понял, что Лорд Орофер имел в виду. Как и твои спутники. Особенно один из них, — добавил он, вспомнив побелевшие губы мраморноликого эльфа._

_— По лицу Эрестора обычно мало что можно прочитать._

_— По твоему тоже. Но я рожден, чтобы видеть, точно так же, как Феригис, спасший своей музыкой вечер, рожден, чтобы играть._

_Элронд Полуэльф, наконец, поднялся на ноги и повернулся к нему. В его глазах не было ни оскорбленного самолюбия, ни горечи, ни гнева. Как такое возможно?_

_— Твой Лорд горд и горяч._

_— А ты?_

_— А я посол Линдона, который воплощает волю Лорда Гиль Гэлада. И воля эта в том, чтобы ничто не нарушало мир и дружбу между Линдоном и Мирквудом._

_— Интересное рассуждение, посланник. Но если тебе нальют в чашу яд, мудрость твоих рассуждений обернется глупостью. Ведь тело твое остается уязвимым, чья бы воля ни стояла за тобой._

_— Эльфы не подсыпают друг другу яд._

_— Сначала про эльфов можно было сказать, что они не убивают друг друга. Потом — что они не держат друг друга в неволе. Потом — что друг друга не предают. Сейчас все это будет неправдой. Так почему ты не боишься яда?_

_Элронд тихо рассмеялся._

_— Потому что я хороший целитель?_

*

 

Тогда Владыка предпочел свести все к шутке.

И к чему только вспомнился тот старый разговор? К тому ли, что Владыка теперь воплощает Имладрис, где не бывает раздоров, и будет пить, чтобы скрепить дружбу, даже если ему поднесут яд? Но эльфы не травят эльфов.

А гномы?

 

Линдир был разведчиком и всегда ходил тихо, не тревожа ни чутких зарянок, ни пугливых лисиц. Теперь казалось, что его шаги звучат громче орочьих барабанов. От такого грохота стража должна бы вскочить на ноги и птицы разлететься с ветвей, но тихо было в сводчатых коридорах, и соловей продолжал сладко петь в саду. Линдиру казалось, что он опаздывает.

Конечно, ему казалось. Да и куда он мог опоздать? На помощь Владыке Элронду, чьи знания безграничны, а силу не представить даже в воображении?

В личные покои он вошел не стучась. Опустился на колени перед неподвижной фигурой. От пола, покрытого теплым ковром, тянуло холодом. Таким же холодом тянуло от Владыки, словно он превратился в одну из эльфийских статуй.

Линдир накрыл ладонями его руки — и промолчал: какие бы заклинания ни плел про себя лучший целитель Средиземья, к какой бы силе ни взывал, ему суждено делать это в одиночестве. «В чем прок, — зло думалось при виде вертикальной морщины, прорезавшей гладкий лоб, — от умения видеть, если сделать ничего не в состоянии?»

Владыка открыл потемневшие от напряжения глаза.

— Это был яд, не так ли? — бесцветным голосом спросил Линдир.

— Это не были гномы, — ровным тоном ответили ему.

Линдир гневно нахмурился. Он помнил запах гари и крики, гномов в кольчугах и закрытых шлемах, забрызганных с головы до ног кровью. Гномов, которые разрушали его дом. О, гномы способны на подлость, если называть ее военной хитростью!

— Твой дом разрушали не только гномы.

Бесплодный спор, длящийся столетия. И даже сейчас. Именно сейчас!

— Я не подниму руку на твоих гостей, Владыка, — Линдир приложил руку к груди. — Для меня нет другого закона, кроме твоего слова.

— Пока я жив.

Не друг сказал это, не друг посмотрел грозовыми глазами. Перед Владыкой склонил голову Линдир, как сделал это когда-то в мирквудских лесах.

— Пока ты жив. Если ты отойдешь в Чертоги Мандоса, я поступлю так, как считаю нужным.

 

*

 

Когда стало ясно, что опасность миновала и уставшему Владыке потребовался отдых, Линдир вернулся в общую залу. Полная луна уже зависла над горизонтом, бессильная в эту пору года взобраться выше, а гости только начали по-настоящему веселиться. Первую неловкость залили вином, и эльфы, люди и даже гном беспечно пели и плясали, объединив на одну ночь три разных народа. Для этих счастливцев вечер оставался праздником.

Эрестору и Глорфинделю выпало иное. Не прошло и получаса после короткого кивка Линдира, как они оба появились в Зале Послов.

Пустая белая зала в крыле над обрывом была слишком большой. Светильник в виде журавля разливал мягкий свет вокруг стола, но не разгонял до конца тени. Узоры, вырезанные на стенах, — орел, поднимавший на крыльях солнце, олень с луной меж рогов, уходящая по небу женщина, которая рассыпала за собой звезды, — исчезли в них без следа. Растворившийся в полумраке орнамент делал стены плоскими и холодными. Весьма подходящее место, чтобы сообщать о покушении на Владыку.

Линдир рассказывал. Его слушали так невозмутимо, словно и впрямь принимали послов. Только глаза Глорфинделя, веселого солнечного Глорфинделя, вспыхнули на миг, напомнив, что солнце может не только согревать, но сжигать. Только Советник застыл еще больше. Линдиру этого было достаточно.

Оставшееся после разговоров время до утра он пытался спать. Ему снились анфилады комнат, забрызганные рубиновыми цветами, и низкие переходы в пляшущих янтарных изразцах. Запах крови, звуки криков… Линдир встал и подошел к окну. И запах, и звуки остались с ним, неуместные рядом с тихим светлеющим небом.

…Когда-то один человек, которого он называл другом, расспрашивал его об эльфийской памяти. И признался потом, глядя в налитую до краев кружку, что сошел бы с ума, если бы все события прошлого стояли у него перед глазами так ясно, будто произошли вчера… Когда-то у этого человека убили жену, и он смог снова стать счастливым, лишь заставив себя забыть.

Для эльфа такой путь невозможен. Линдир не видел смысла задумываться об этом, не считая этот дар ни благословением, ни проклятием. Бессмысленно удерживать что-то в памяти против воли, нелепо — стараться насильно забыть. Их воспоминания — это не только их прошлое. Это причины их поступков в настоящем, их дорога в будущее. Кому-то они давят на плечи, не давая вздохнуть, кому-то застят глаза, кому-то ложатся под ноги, помогая подняться. Он бы первый протестовал, если бы их предложили превратить в стертые картинки к повести летописца.

Впрочем, таким был не только он. Владыка Трандуил не забывал ничего и никому так же, как любой из тех, кто помнил Дориат не по рассказам. Беда ведь заключается не в самой памяти… Может, их всех отравил нрав Элу Тингола? Говорят же: каков Король, таковы и подданные. И его гордыня, его яростное желание удержать то, что он считал своим, навсегда вошли в их плоть и кровь. Тогда, видит Единый, им всем нужен был Валинор, чтобы научиться прощать. С другой стороны, судя по Первому Дому, даже свет Валинора не способен исправить все.

Линдир помотал головой, прикрывая ставни. Свою гордыню он оставил в Дориате, свой гнев — в Мирквуде. Им не место в Имладрисе.

Следовало прогуляться и успокоиться.

 

Майлон и Ярлет, заступавшие на стражу возле лестницы, сказали, что Глорфиндель уехал «проверять рубежи». Оба очень досадовали, что не могут последовать за ним. Охота на орков представлялась куда более занимательным занятием, чем несение службы в спокойном Доме. Линдир только улыбался. Ночью было решено сохранить все произошедшее в тайне. Дом должен остаться для всех местом, куда дорога беде заказана.

Они даже не спорили: Глорфиндель отправится к границам, Советник проверит всех в Доме, Линдир будет смотреть, слушать и вспоминать. Вряд ли на границах Глорфинделя ждет хоть один завалящий орк — врага стоило искать внутри, но прошлое учило их, что лишней бывает только самоуверенность… Враг — внутри. Слова отдавали пеплом. Падение всех эльфийских королевств начиналось с этого.

Погрузившись в размышления, Линдир не заметил, как оказался перед узкой тропой, что вела к скале. Там, на площадке, уходящей вглубь, стоял небольшой дом. Сбоку его укрывал валун, сверху — пушистая ель, выросшая в расщелине.

Линдир услышал пение еще возле резной террасы. Миновав ее, он свернул направо — в мастерскую. В комнате с легкими ажурными стенами, сводчатым потолком и двумя оплетенным вьюном колоннами, открывавшими вид на ярящийся водопад, ткала Селуме Мастерица. Когда она нажимала на подножку, ее тело подавалось вперед — словно в танце. Руки в широких рукавах вспархивали и замирали — и нитеницы станка опускались и поднимались, отзываясь на каждое движение.

Право торговать с Имладрисом род Свейна и две других купеческих семьи ревностно оберегали и передавали из поколения в поколение. Причина крылась в ткани, которую они получали в обмен на тонкие нити из восточных земель. За локоть небесной парчи, вытканной эльфийскими мастерицами, на рынках Средиземья платили мерой золота. Купцам, доставлявшим такой товар, воздавалось богатством и уважением. Имладрис устраивала возможность знать, что происходит в соседних государствах, не обнаруживая явного интереса.

Была еще одна ткань, которую умели делать только эльфы. Среди людей она давно почиталась волшебной, так как упоминания о ней сохранились лишь в сказках, и не существовало денег, за которые ее можно было купить. Узорчатая парча, верили, может превратить дурнушку в красавицу, вернуть молодость старику или отвести дурное. Эльфы посмеивались, но никогда не спорили: говорили только, что такую ткань можно получить лишь в дар, и никогда не объясняли, за что.

Секретом изготовления узорчатой парчи владели лишь несколько мастериц, и не было среди них равных леди Селуме, чья слава в Ост-ин-Эдиле не уступала славе его кузнецов.

… Очнулся Линдир только от смеха Селуме. Она закончила петь и, повернувшись спиной к станку, с весельем наблюдала за неподвижным гостем.

— Что привело тебя сюда, мастер Линдир? — она поднялась. Полоса готовой ткани, на которой среди ветвей плюща распускались лилии, соскользнула с ее колен на пол. На нитях основы безжизненно остались лежать дюжина катушек разных оттенков бордового.

— Говорят, в скалах живет дева, чьи волосы — крыло вороново, чья глаза — небо зимнее. Хмурится она, и гроза собирается. Улыбается она, и солнце выходит из-за туч.

— Надеюсь, эта красавица чаще смеется, чем плачет, иначе жизнь рядом с ней будет истинным испытанием.

— Имладрис славен стойкими мужами.

— Кто в Имладрисе не знает о смелости его лучшего разведчика? — закрыв до половины ширмой станок, Селуме поставила чашу на столик возле одной из колонн, — о его находчивости, — подняла плоский чайник и налила горячий травяной отвар, — его веселом нраве…

— И невероятном поэтическом даре, — закончил оду себе Линдир, отпивая необычайно вкусный напиток и любуясь тонкими запястьями, которые приоткрыли широкие рукава.

— Я слышала, вчера ты посвятил прекрасную песню леди Арвен.

— Мне льстят. Я просто спасал ужин, грозивший перерасти в свару.

— Несмотря на гномов?

— Вот именно. Не смотря.

Они замолчали, глядя на водопад. Селуме всегда говорила, что свои узоры она видит в его струях, поэтому ткала только здесь.

— Что-то происходит, да, Линдир? — Селуме коснулась его руки. — Я чувствую что-то недоброе.

Она смотрела со спокойной грустью, которая обычно появлялась в ее глазах, когда она говорила о прошлом. Линдир быстро поцеловал кончики пальцев, задержавшиеся на его локте.

— В Имладрисе происходят гномы! И это самое недоброе, что тут может случиться! — с жаром зашептал он. — Не бойся, о прекраснейшая, я на страже. И намерен тщательно запирать на наших винных погребах замки.

— Линдир! — отнимая руку, Селуме расхохоталась.

Линдир принял тот снуло-брезгливый вид, с которым приветствовал гномов.

— Владыка оказал мне честь, повелев встречать гостей и заботиться о том, чтобы они ни в чем не знали отказа. Поэтому я намерен проследить, чтобы они питались… подобающе, — вспомнил он любимое слово Советника. — Зелень, говорят, способствует развитию творческого начала. Как думаешь, что гномам придется больше по душе: салат или капуста?

И снова Селуме смеялась, уже без грусти в глазах. Линдир был благодарен ей за доверие. И за смех.

— Для кого ты ткешь это полотно? — он кивнул на узорчатую парчу.

— Для Короля Трандуила. Это будет дар от Имладриса на Цветение.

Линдир улыбнулся. Только нолдор были способны произносить это слово, уважительно выделяя заглавную букву. Новый подземный дворец Короля Трандуила строили под цветущей багряной рябиной, принесшей белые плоды в тот самый миг, когда последний камень встал на свое место. С тех пор каждое цветение старого дерева — раз в тридцать лет — в Мирквуде, даже после того как он стал Лихолесьем, справляли пышно и весело. Линдир, однако, имел дерзость утверждать — несмотря на нежную привязанность к дереву даже не самого чувствительного Короля Трандуила — что лесные эльфы отмечают Цветение с такой охотой из обычной любви к праздникам. Обитатели Имладриса — к счастью или нет — думали, что он шутит. Нолдор всегда с большим уважением относились к символам. Иногда с большим, чем к собственной жизни.

— И что получит наш лесной Король вместе с ним?

Глаза Селуме сверкнули:

 — Те, кто будут смотреть, увидят только то, что захотят увидеть сами.

Короля Трандуила в роскошном платье, например. Интересно, сколько ослепленных богатством узоров вспомнят, что ядовитый олеандр тоже с виду лишь красивый цветок?

— Ему сошьют платье, которое станет давать мудрые советы?

— Трандуил бы не принял такую ткань.

— Ты бы никогда не стала вкладывать в свои творения зла.

— Ты правда думаешь, что между вещью, заставляющей делать добро, и вещью, пробуждающей в душе дурное, есть разница? — Селуме отошла к площадке у водопада. После подлости Аннатара она так и не научилась шутить про вещи, наполненные силой.

— А такие были?

— Кто знает? Наши кузнецы много ковали, оттачивая свое мастерство. Сейчас никто не вспомнит, что именно они вкладывали в свои изделия… Ты знаешь, что люди когда-то устраивали поход на развалины Ост-ин-Эдиля, чтобы найти эльфийские поделки?

Линдир нахмурился. Ему уже говорили об этом только вчера.

— Мне рассказывал один из приехавших купцов. Но я не слышал, чтобы хоть кто-то добился успеха.

— И к лучшему, — пожала плечами Селуме. В ее голосе снова звучала грусть.

— А скажи мне, искуснейшая, — Линдир стремительно поднялся и, подойдя к ней, картинно упал на колени, — может ли простой эльф попросить у тебя рубаху из серебристых шелковых нитей, которые привезли эти разговорчивые купцы?

— Разве этот простой эльф уже не получил праздничное фиолетовое платье?

— Кто в Имладрисе не знает о дерзости его лучшего разведчика? — напомнил Селуме Линдир, уклоняясь от шутливого щелчка.

 

*

 

Разговор с Селуме заставил вспоминать. Глядя под копыта коня, спускавшегося к реке, Линдир сравнивал, и сравнения эти были полны яда. Казалось, что цветы в Дориате были красивей, воздух чище, небо выше. На мысли, что Имладрису прошедшие годы на пользу не пошли, несмотря на кольцо Владыки Элронда, Линдир решительно остановил жеребца и упал в траву, закрывая глаза.

Сравнивать не стоило. Сожалеть было нельзя. Сожаление — это маленькая смерть, которая способна погубить даже бессмертного эльфа. Не успеешь оглянуться, как оно пригонит тебя на корабль и отправит на Запад, откуда способен вернуться разве что Глорфиндель.

Гудение подсказало, что на качавшуюся рядом незабудку села пчела. Линдир воочию представил себе ее треугольную голову, вытянутое тельце, желтовато-серый окрас. Видеть ведь можно и не глядя. У всего есть свой звук — у пчелы, которая собирает пыльцу, у травы, которую качает ветер, даже у сока, который струится по стеблям. Жизнь не бывает безмолвной. Она так громкоголоса, что заглушит и сожаления о прошлом, и гнев на вероломное предательство, и страх перед несостоявшейся потерей.

В этом странном _нигде_ внутри звуков природы Линдир в мельчайших подробностях воскресил в памяти вчерашний вечер. Вот Борин с братиной произносит речь. Передает чашу Нару. Затем ее берет Нанцелин, после — Свейн. Все гости держали чашу в руках. На пальцах у человека были кольца, но яд из такого положения не бросить. Гномы кольца не носили, но им принадлежала братина, из которой, согласно традиции круговой хвалы, мог пить лишь хозяин дома. Нанцелин из Лориена вернулся из плена…

Где-то рядом звонко стукнула подкова о камень. Линдир не шевельнулся, дыхание его не сбилось. Здесь не должно было оказаться орков, но и покушения на Владыку здесь раньше казалось невозможным.

— Война еще не началась, чтобы ждать появления врага по эту сторону границы.

Рядом спешивался Советник Эрестор. Среди сочных красок дня он выглядел не очень уместно. Ему больше подходил лунный свет, который выбеливал бесстрастное правильное лицо и делал его похожим на одно из тех изваяний, что во множестве стояли в саду. Интересно, о чем он думает, когда обуздывает чувства? О звездах? Или море, которое так завораживает нолдор?

Поймав себя на том, что разглядывает молчащего Советника чересчур долго, Линдир сел.

— Покушение на Владыку чудовищно, — уведомил, наконец, тот.

Сорвав травинку, Линдир почесал ею бровь.

— Как-то не в ваших традициях начинать разговор с общих мест.

— А вы считаете это общим местом?

— Кто-то посмел поднять руку на величайшего целителя Средиземья, мудрейшего из эльфов и…

Увидев сухую жесткую улыбку на губах Советника, он осекся. Пришло запоздавшее понимание, что чудовищным тот считает не столько попытку отравления, сколько то, что она удалась.

Линдир приложил руку к груди, извиняясь.

— Иногда вы очень плохо видите для разведчика,

— Пожалуй, иногда сияние слово «неподобающе» слепит меня слишком сильно.

Советник насмешливо улыбнулся, и показалось, что в его словах заключался еще какой-то — так до конца и не разгаданный — смысл. Впрочем, существовали более насущные вопросы.

— Владыка уверен в невиновности гномов.

— Он не желает оскорблять гостей подозрением.

— В таком случае, — Линдир глянул в упор, — нам придется оскорбить подозрением кого-то из обитателей Имладриса.

— Имладрису это не повредит. Глупость друзей иногда опаснее, чем вражеское коварство.

Эту глупость в Гондолине звали отчаяние и предательство. Но у каждого в прошлом свои раны. Линдир сел, сцепив руки в замок, и принялся рассказывать все, что видел. Ветер спал, воздух стал жарче. В горле начало першить.

— У поднимавших чашу не было возможности бросить яд.

— Вы хотите сказать, что он оказался в вине раньше?

— В вине. Или в гномьей братине.

— Поразительное упорство с вашей стороны, — Советник смотрел в сторону. Складывалось впечатление, что его собеседником является большой муравейник в тени камней. — Остальных вы уже исключили?

Свейна и Нанцелина. Человека и эльфа. Род человека уже пятое поколение торгует с Имладрисом, но сыны их народа не всегда похожи на отцов, а внуки на дедов. Эльфа даже после плена не склонить в сторону тьмы — он или оправится, или умрет. Но орки ведь тоже вначале были эльфами… Мысли были мерзкими и необходимыми.

— Не исключил. Но вы не станете отрицать, что ненавидит эльфов только Нар, сын Фрара.

— Не стану, — Советник внезапно встал, комкая разговор. — Я подумаю над вашими словами. И еще, Линдир, — добавил он, уже вскочив на коня, — я прошу у вас прощения за тот разговор с косами. У меня не было права вмешиваться.

И ускакал — быстро, словно вспомнил о незавершенном деле. Линдир недоуменно посмотрел ему вслед. Вмешиваться, Эру Единый, во что?

 

*

 

Вернувшись в Дом, Линдир отправился на поиски Съявика. Пока он сам не выпускал из виду гномов, а Глорфиндель с Советником приглядывали в свой черед уже за ним, молодой человек увлеченно таращился по сторонам. Кто знает, может, на глаза ему попалось не только замечательное убранство чертогов.

Съявик нашелся на одной из открытых террас. Согнутой спиной он опирался на деревянную колонну и был похож на оживший дух понурости, ступи тот из стихов некоторых впечатлительных эльфов на землю: бледный вид, изрядно помятый костюм, опавшие буфы и уныло повисшие колокольчики.

— У нас говорят, что иные плоды сладки лишь под звездами. Утром они невыносимо горчат.

Съявик вымученно улыбнулся.

— Похоже, что свой горький вкус они сохраняют до полудня, сударь эльф.

— Меня зовут Линдир.

— Я помню, вы пели прекрасную песню о леди Арвен.

— Если спросить моих друзей, они скажут, что рифмы в ней спотыкались как хромые танцоры, о достойнейший сын своего отца.

— Увы, милсдарь, вы не могли бы ошибиться больше: мой отец уже отправился выгружать товар, а у меня даже не хватает сил подняться. Достойный наследник так себя не ведет.

— Я проведу тебя на кухню, — предложил Линдир. Похмелье, которое поубавило молодому человеку чрезмерной непринужденности и укоротило излишне прыткий язык, внезапно пошло ему на пользу. За фатоватой оболочкой обнаружилось чувство юмора и, возможно, больше ума, чем можно было подумать. — Там нальют целебный отвар, который вернет тебя к жизни.

Шли они медленно. Съявик тяжело переставлял ноги и больше не разглядывал эльфийские чудеса. Неужели простые танцы способны настолько истощить человека?

— А скажи мне, о измученный весельем, — это обращение вызывало на лице юноши новую бледную улыбку, — случаются ли у вас в Дейле праздники? Ты выглядишь так, будто ни разу не бывал ни на одном из них. Или это эльфийское вино оказалось слишком крепким?

— Случаются, — Съявик нервно одернул воротник, — но про Дейл лучше спрашивать моего отца.

— Достопочтенного купца Свейна я спрошу о ценах на товары, о торговцах с Востока или решениях бургомистра. Но вряд ли он многое знает о праздниках, где льется вино и поются застольные песни.

— Разве людские песни интересны эльфам? Даже нам они иногда кажутся чересчур простыми, — Съявик бросил на Линдира быстрый взгляд. — Или скучными. На наших ярмарках менестрели из года в год поют одно и то же. Ничего не меняется.

— Все меняется. Я помню Дейл небольшим поселением, где на городском рынке рядом с торфом продавали соль и мясо, а городское ополчение стояло вокруг торжища, ожидая нападения или разбойников, или орков, — Линдир не врал. Он действительно помнил Дейл таким — в свое первое посещение много лет назад. — А в самом центре красовалась железная клетка для устрашения плутов разного рода занятий, — добавил он лукаво.

— Клетка?! — пораженно выдохнул молодой человек. Все-таки, летописи, по которым люди учат историю, чересчур много внимания уделяют легендам и государственным решениям и чересчур мало — обычным мелочам.

— В нее сажали нечестных торговцев и подвешивали высоко вверх. Бедняги сидели там один день и одну ночь, и каждый желающий мог потребовать у них назвать свое имя и провинность.

— Сейчас их просто провозят по городу на телеге… А люди какими были?

— Ты бы нашел их очень похожими на своих теперешних соседей, о любознательнейший. Серьезные купцы степенно оглядывали товар, люди попроще азартно торговались за лошадей или коров. Бойкие торговки высматривали воришек, так и норовящих стащить что-нибудь с прилавка. Хотя, не скрою, тогдашним серым и коричневым рубахам и коттам было далеко до нынешних изысканных одежд, — Линдир показал глазами на колокольчик на воротнике, и Съявик густо покраснел. Тут же ойкнул и вскинул руки, ловя равновесие. Они ступили на лестницу, ведущую прямо на кухню. Гости почти никогда не появлялись в этом крыле, и ее ступеньки были сделаны под эльфийский рост, что всегда причиняло другим неудобства.

Спустя несколько шагов молодой человек почувствовал себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы заговорить вновь.

— Наверное, сейчас у нас меньше забот. За крепостными стенами безопасней, да и разбойников, отец говорит, меньше стало. И орков тоже. Мясо с торфом теперь продают почти на окраинах города. Площадь стала больше: наш прошлый бургомистр снес несколько домов. Сразу за ней теперь стоит квартал ювелирных лавок. Чего там только нет! Перстни, серьги черненого серебра, браслеты с литыми гравировками, подвески, украшенные разноцветной эмалью, чаши и нарядная посуда в драгоценных камнях!..

— Ты так хорошо знаешь, что там продается, словно почтенный Свейн торгует золотыми изделиями, а не тканями.

Съявик опустил голову.

— Они красивые... Особенно те, что повторяют эльфийские и гномьи узоры…

Подобные безделицы Линдиру уже приходилось видеть и в Дейле, и в Эсгароте. Обычные неуклюжие поделки, выполненные нетвердой рукой. Человеческие вещи без притязаний на чужое изящество обладали более искренним обаянием, пусть и излишне простым с точки зрения эльфа.

— Зачем?

— Что «зачем»?

— Зачем вам повторять чужое? Разве создавать собственное не интересней?

— Ваши вещи красивей.

— Так это восхищение красотой гонит людей на развалины Эрегиона?

— Вы уже слышали об этом? — Съявик вздохнул. — Неправда это. То есть… туда ездят… Но на самом деле это не так… То есть так, но… — Окончательно запутавшись молодой человек потер ладонями лицо. Линдир молчал, давая время для поиска правильных слов. Борьба искренности с неуверенностью чаще убивает их, чем помогает найти. — Все говорят, что там остались удивительные вещи. Хозяева лавок древностей так говорят. Врут они. Их эльфийские украшения не обманут даже ребенка. Мне предлагали, когда я перед отъездом у них серьгу покупал. Не было там ничего насто… — голос Съявика прервался, словно он опять потерял равновесия на ступенях, — …ящего.

— Ну, раз ты так хорошо разбираешься в украшениях и посуде, скажи мне, что ты думаешь о гномьей братине?

— Она изумительна! — Съявик всплеснул руками и снова покачнулся. — Прекрасный камень и воистину необыкновенное украшение венца!

— Надпись, выполненная сканью?

— Двухъярусной сканью, мастер эльф! Наши лучшие мастера до сих пор бьются над ее секретом. Говорят, Ульфин Умелец полжизни положил, чтобы его раскрыть, но все без толку. А уж как он гномов уговаривал научить, даже золото предлагал…

Они, наконец, дошли до конца лестницы, и Линдир толкнул дверь на кухню. Там было пусто. Только эльфийка-целительница что-то задумчиво мешала в котле.

— Прекраснейшая леди Эссель, — в поднятых зеленых глазах снова не было ничего, кроме безмятежности, — сему достойному юноше после праздничной ночи нужна твоя целебная настойка.

Она кивнула, отложила черпак и пошла к одной из бочек, стоявших в углу.

— Жаль, что отец не разрешил подержать ее! — Съявик продолжал с увлечением вспоминать братину. — А он ведь ее даже разглядывать не стал! Ладно, гномы… Они ее делали… Хорошо, хоть все держали ее правильно, за бока, не закрывая скань... Но все равно… Обращались с такой чашей так, словно это не диковинка… Словно какой-то… глиняный кувшин для вина!

— А ты и кувшины успел рассмотреть?

Юноша внезапно вытер кулаком рот. Его лоб взмок.

— Я… — он облизал губы, — да.

— И что же тебя так взволновало, о знаток драгоценных изделий? Или тебя смущает та рана, которую ты нанес самолюбию хозяев, предпочтя гномью братину эльфийскому кувшину?

— Я… я разбил один, — в голосе юноши звучал ужас. Он и впрямь думает, что разбитый кувшин — повод для такого страха? — Тот, из которого мастер Борин наливал вино. Отец… гневался. У нас говорят, что это к беде.

Линдир рассмеялся. Смотрел он при этом на расставленные на полках кувшины.

— Эльфы не верят в человеческие поверья.

 

*

 

— Они тебе нравятся?

— Прости?

Съявик, заверив, что сам найдет дорогу на верхние террасы, убрел с большой кружкой в руке. Линдир остался в кухне. Ничего нового он не узнал: никто из державших братину бросить яд в нее не мог. Слишком уж точно все следовали ритуальному жесту — поднимали круговую чашу, держа ее обеими руками на два пальца ниже венца, который так поразил Съявика. Значит, либо виноваты гномы… Либо все это не имеет смысла. Можно оскорблять верность жителей Имладриса недоверием, но не стоит оскорблять недоверием их ум. Никто не понесет на пир кувшин с отравой, зная, что выпить из него может кто угодно!

— Эти кувшины, — повторила Эссель. Она устроилась на высокой скамье за спиной Линдира. На коленях у нее стоял короб с ягодами вересника. Они уже густо усыпали высокие кустарники, и целители торопились их собрать, пока те еще сохраняли яркий зеленый цвет. — Они тебе нравятся?

— Да… Хотя я не часто такое говорю про вещи, расписанные Лайниэль, — Линдир подошел к стене и снял с полки один из них. Этот кувшин, как и тот, который разбил Съявик, был покрыт прозрачной глазурью, через которую просвечивался вырезанный стилусом олень, пробирающийся сквозь чащу свитых листвой узоров.

— Она считала, что каждому рисунку свое место.

— А врачевать можно не только протянутой рукой, но и вовремя отвешенной оплеухой…

Эссель промолчала. С глухим стуком ягоды, выбираемые из веточек и иголок, падали из короба в жбан у ее ног. Часть из них пойдет на масло для пропитки нитей и инструментов, часть на настойки для промывки ран. Жаль, что люди делают из вересника лишь амулеты от темных мыслей, да кое-где хозяйки додумались хранить молоко в крынках, вырезанных из его древесины.

Линдир сел на пол возле жбана и поймал на лету следующую ягоду. Целительница бросила еще одну. Линдир поймал и ее.

— А расскажи мне, о безмятежнейшая, почему в этот час ты тут одна?

Леди Эссель подняла взгляд, которого коснулась усмешка.

— Тебе в стихах, мастер Линдир?

 

Как потом думал Линдир, сцена и впрямь была достойна некоторого числа рифмованных строк: Советник с каменным лицом посреди кухни, где эльфы обычно грелись в сердечной теплоте поваров и свободно болтали обо всем на свете. Воистину — лютая стужа опустилась на цветущую долину! Языки одеревенели, члены сковало, а при вопросах о подаче вина разыгравшаяся заметь и вовсе выстудила всех вокруг. Когда Советник покинул кухню, кто-то из продрогших виночерпиев решил, что причина всему кувшины, поблекшие рядом с гномьей чашей, — ведь вином тот остался доволен. Не зря же кивнул, когда ему рассказали, где оно готовится и как попадает на стол! После этого все разбрелись, потому что мало кто оказался способен вынести оставшийся после Советника холод.

 

— И осталась только ты, о храбрейшая!

— Предусмотрительнейшая, Линдир, — леди Эссель кивнула в сторону стула у печи и снова склонилась над коробом. На стул был брошен теплый жилет.

— Линдир! — Дверь приоткрылась, но кричащий даже не стал заглядывать. — Там гномы своих пони в фонтане выкупать решили!

 

Прозрачная вода слепила солнечными бликами. В разлитой на дорожке луже упоенно купался воробей. Шумно пыхтели гномы: Нар — потроша в траве седельные сумки, Борин — пытаясь завести своих пони, которых, к счастью, никто купать не собирался, на разложенную здесь же соломенную подстилку. И только несчастные золотые рыбки жались к чаше фонтана, напуганные недавним вторжением деревянного ведра. На всякий случай Линдир их пересчитал. Четыре золотых, семь красных — на три больше, чем он помнил.

Один из пони забил копытом.

— Забодай тебя болячка, скотина упрямая, — буркнул гном себе в бороду. Он потянул повод, но строптивый пони уперся передними ногами в землю.

— Давай помогу, уважаемый.

Дождавшись, когда Борин почешет затылок, ругнется снова и отойдет назад, Линдир погладил лошадок по мягким мордам. В обращении с животными, в отличие от металлов, гномы были безнадежны. Побыстрей бы уже выковали себе какой-нибудь лязгающий механизм, который заменит им лошадей, и перестали мучать и их, и себя…

Пони, подчиняясь уверенным прикосновениям, покорно зашли на подстилку. Линдир шепнул одному и другому несколько слов на ухо, и они, покивав головами, встали как вкопанные. Нар, продолжавший перетряхивать содержимое сумок, издал громкий пренебрежительный звук.

— Ишь ты, — прогудел Борин, подходя к гнедому пони и осторожно похлопывая того по холке, — как чуют руку. Ну да вы, эльфы, всегда с животиной поладить умели.

Нар тем временем выудил на белый свет кожаный кошель. В нем оказалось несколько одинаковых колб, обернутых листьями и перевязанных тонкой бечевой. Аккуратно выдернув из одной пробку, гном вытряхнул на ладонь горку белого порошка и тотчас ссыпал его в ведро с водой. Линдир не сомневался, что доза отмерена точнее, чем на весах. Дар валар, которого не купить ни за полжизни, ни за жалкое золото.

Помешав в ведре палкой, Нар смочил в воде тряпицу и принялся обтирать пони, всем своим видом показывая презрение к эльфу.

— Ехать нам еще долго, — Борин сел на борт фонтана, спугнув воробья. Линдир подумал, что не будь его здесь, гном бы обтирал второго пони, а не выполнял долг учтивого гостя перед хозяином. — Надо лошадок подготовить.

Линдир кивнул на ведро. Вода там осталась прозрачной, как в фонтане, и тоже слепила бликами.

— Что это?

— Раствор на обожженном реальгаре. От клещей лучше средства нет. Весна ведь.

С недовольным видом Нар резко обернулся. Окинув Линдира бешеным взглядом, он снова побултыхал тряпкой в воде и затер ей по шкуре пони с удвоенной силой.

— Один из ваших подгорных секретов, мастер гном? — Линдир широко улыбнулся. Не обращая внимания на Нара так же вызывающе, как тот не обращал внимания на него, он подошел к гнедому пони. Гном попробовал оттереть его спиной, но эльфы всегда были выше. Линдир тронул круп пальцами, но руку даже к носу поднести не успел: Нар пихнул его под локоть.

— Сказано тебе — против клещей! Не лезь, коли не знаешь.

Улыбка Линдира стала довольной. С такой он, сидя на высоких ветвях, обычно наблюдал за теми, кто шел по земле в ловушку.

— Я думал, что ядовиты только пары реальгара.

— Обычно да, — неохотно подтвердил Борин. Он тоже встал. — Но реальгар — штука мудреная: смешаешь с одним — ничего не будет, с другим — станешь животом скорбеть, а если с третьим — получишь отраву, — объяснение выходило туманным. — Ты нам, сударь эльф, лучше место подскажи, куда можно потом раствор вылить да подстилки убрать, чтобы по неосторожности тут не… напортить чего.

Нар опять громко хмыкнул.

 

 

В просторном кабинете Советника окна были закрыты тканью. Она сливалась со стенами цветом, подхватывала их узор и несла вверх изображение спиральных колонн, распускающихся каменными ветвями, которые затем змеились по потолку и венчались звездами. Линдир, выросший в Менегроте, чувствовал себя под их ненастоящим светом уютно, но до сих пор не мог понять, что заставило эльфа из сокрытого — а никак не подземного — Гондолина так отгородиться от природы.

— Вам что-то удалось узнать? — Советник поднял голову от карты, которая была разложена на столе.

— А вам?

— Судя по всему, вам уже рассказали о моем интересе к нашему вину?

— Ваш интерес никогда не останется незамеченными.

Линдир подошел к столу вплотную: на большой карте земель вокруг Имладриса не было ни единой пометки.

— Именно поэтому я даже не пытаюсь его скрыть. — Советник, заметивший, куда направлен его взгляд, улыбнулся своей жесткой улыбкой. — Думаю, теперь весь Имладрис будет считать, что я полагаю неподобающей подачу вина на празднества в глиняных кувшинах…

— Что снова возвращает нас к гостям, даже если Владыка не желает оскорблять их подозрением, — подхватил Линдир. Охватившее его возбуждение заставляло быть прямолинейным. — Никто в нашем мире не способен превратить вино в яд одним прикосновением. Точно так же, как никто не носит с собой яд на пиры на всякий случай. Кто бы это ни был, он точно знал, что и зачем будет делать.

— Я видел тех, кто его разносил и готовил. Ни у одного из них душа не отмечена страхом или темными намерениями.

— А у наших гостей? — вопрос был уже не прямолинеен, он был невежлив. У эльфов, умеющих читать души, не спрашивают, что они видят там: у каждого есть право на собственную боль, злость и страхи.

— У вашего любопытства есть другие основания, кроме неприязни к подгорному народу?

Линдир посмотрел в холодное сосредоточенное лицо. Светлые глаза Советника смотрели куда-то в сторону.

— Сегодня гномы готовились к отъезду. Они собираются ехать к перевалу вдоль Бруинена и опасаются клещей, которых полно по его берегам весной. Как оказалось, у них есть хорошее средство на обожженном реальгаре. Слышали когда-нибудь о таком?

Советник отрицательно покачал головой.

— Красный минерал. Его называют пылью рудников, потому что вынесенный на солнечный свет он рассыпается золотой пылью. Эта пыль, кстати, очень ценится людьми. Они добавляют ее в краску и называют получившийся цвет «королевским желтым».

— Вы удивительно много знаете про обычаи людей и гномьи минералы, — ничего не выражающим тоном заметил Советник.

— Я привык запоминать множество ненужных мне вещей, — подавив вспышку раздражения, Линдир окончательно отбросил дурашливость. — Если реальгар обжечь, он превращается в белый порошок. Ему люди дали имя «порошок для наследников».

— И это…

— Мышьяк, Советник, — Линдир наклонился вперед. Какая разница, что он был не слишком высок, тонок в кости и выглядел ровесником Съявика? Не по лицу эльфов судят об их возрасте, по их глазам. И сейчас из глаз, устремленных на Советника Владыки Имладриса, смотрела слепящая тысячелетняя ярость. — При варке мышьяка в соде его ядовитые свойства вырастают в разы, как любезно сообщил мне Борин, сын Дрорина, не пожелавший оставлять расспросы хозяев без ответа. А получившееся вещество очень легко растворяется в воде, не меняя ни ее цвета, ни ее запаха.

Рука Советника лежала на том месте карты, где Майлон с Ярлетом отбили гномов. На которых напали орки, уже очень давно не показывавшиеся у границ Имладриса. Длинные пальцы легко ударили по пергаменту два раза.

— В душе Нара хватает теней, вызванных старой болью. Но они есть даже в душах эльфов. Это не значит, что такие эльфы вступят в сговор с орками.

— Всегда есть исключения.

— У исключений всегда есть весомые причины.

— Это оправдания всегда есть! Единственной весомой причиной, — Линдир наклонился еще ниже, перехватывая ускользающий светлый взгляд, — был Моргот. Он подчинил себе изначальную природу эльфов, превратив их в орков, жаждущих лишь бессмысленного разрушения. Все остальные исключения — результат слабости, жадности, глупости или властолюбия. Ничто из этого не вложено в нас чарами, все дурное в себе мы выращиваем сами. Как сами делаем последний шаг и протягиваем руку для заключения проклятого союза!

— Вы не верите в могущество Тьмы?

— Я верю в то, что всегда есть выбор, — Линдир выразительно провел рукой по горлу. — Просто он крайне неприятен. Жадности, страху или ненависти поддаться намного проще.

— Отступать перед обстоятельствами — это трусость, — в глубине взгляда Советника впервые заворочался тяжелый гнев. Такой же тысячелетний, как искрящаяся ярость, поднявшая его к жизни.

— Иногда надо иметь мужество стать трусом, чтобы не стать предателем.

Линдир оттолкнулся от стола и отошел. Виданное ли дело, его пальцы подрагивали так, что пришлось сжать в кулак руки. Советник долго молчал

— Сейчас не время возвращаться к нашим разногласиям, — наконец, тихо выговорил он. — Для отравления нужен изощренный ум и отсутствие чести. Гномы презирают такие методы.

— Не стоит их переоценивать. Соблазнить гномов всегда было не слишком трудно. А для перешедших на другую сторону нет такого понятия, как честь…

— Ваша убежденность заразительна... Хорошо. Вечером мы поставим точку в этом вопросе... Но если вы правы, и Нар, сын Фрара, действительно поддался соблазну, появляется еще один…

Линдир резко обернулся. Советник уже овладел собой, и за столом вновь восседала мраморная статуя.

— Кому понадобилась смерть одного из членов Белого Совета?

— К чему готовятся те, кто захотел ослабить Белый Совет?

 

*

 

Вечером Линдир получил приглашение в Залу Свитков.

Зала Свитков, куда вел парадный вход из просторного коридора с одной стороны и неприметная, почти сливавшаяся со стенами дверца из библиотеки с другой, представляла собой круглую комнату с купольным потолком. В ее центре располагался тяжелый мраморный стол на возвышение с тремя ступенями. Поднимавшимся по ним казалось, что они находятся на вершине башни в окружении легких арок, а вокруг раскинулись горы, низвергаются водопады и зеленая долина простирается далеко внизу. Искусного художника, покрывшего росписью глухие стены, выдавали только тишина да отсутствие всяких запахов.

В этой Зале Владыка скреплял договоры, подписывая от имени эльфов Имладриса свои обязательства и принимая чужие. Зачем сейчас понадобилась именно она?

Еще больше Линдир удивился, когда, пройдя через дверь из библиотеки, увидел в Зале не только Советника с Владыкой, но и обоих гномов. Нар обернулся и бросил на него ненавидящий взгляд. Борин не обратил никакого внимания. Он стоял на возвышении возле стола, и все его движения были медленны и торжественны, как во время таинства. Расстелив на столе пергамент, он поставил рядом чернильницу, положил перо. Потом закатал рукава кафтана, обнажив незащищенные запястья. Поклонился. Осторожно взял перо, обмакнул в чернильницу и принялся выводить снизу вверх крупные буквы.

Он закончил быстро и, отступив на шаг, снова поклонился пергаменту. Только после этого гном передал его Владыке Элронду с таким почтением, словно запечатлел там все тайны мира.

Затем, не произнеся ни слова, Борин и Нар покинули Залу Свитков.

Советник дождался, пока за ними закроется дверь.

— «Борин, сын Дрорина, и Нар, сын Фрара, чисты перед Владыкой Имладриса в помыслах и деяниях», — прочитал он. — Теперь мы можем быть уверены, что гномы к покушению непричастны.

— Потому что они это написали? — Линдир недоверчиво приподнял брови.

— Да.

Продолжать Советник не собирался, Владыка хранил молчание, и подогретая неприязнью язвительность легко взяла верх над благоразумием

— В таком случае, Ваше Лордство, почему бы не пригласить сюда нашего лориенского гостя и людей? Мы возьмем с них расписки и разойдемся, удостоверившись, что каждый из них способен написать «Я не виновен». Только простите мою дремучесть, о образованнейший, я все равно не могу понять, что это докажет, кроме того, что все они обучены грамоте и…

— Хватит, — Владыка даже не поднял глаз от пергамента, который продолжал держать в руках. — Твое предубеждение не делает тебе чести и не поможет добиться справедливости.

Словно горная река вздыбилась и накрыла ледяной водой. И будто протрезвел. Хотя почему «будто»? Старые обиды и гнев пьянят надежней хмельного вина. Стыд опалил щеки.

Резко поклонившись, Линдир опустился на одно колено.

— Прошу прощения у Советника.

По дориатскому обычаю он не поднимал глаз, признавая собственную неправоту. По дориатскому обычаю такая форма извинений означала готовность принять любое наказание.

— Ваша горячность объяснима, — бесстрастно заговорил Советник. Зашуршали одежды, на плечо опустилась рука — по дориатскому обычаю это означало прощение. Линдир, мимолетно удивившись тому, что нолдо об этом знает, поднялся. — Мне не стоило быть столь немногословным.

Он взял у Владыки из рук пергамент и сделал знак подойти. Написанная фраза состояла из странных букв. Это были не руны Даэрона и не Письмо Феанора.

— Даже среди тех, кто неплохо знаком с гномами, принято считать, что в письменных записях они нуждаются мало. Это правда. Причина этого, однако, заключается не в попытке оградить свои знания от чужого любопытства, а в том, что письменность в их понимании является почти магией, настолько опасно и могущественно написанное слово, — Советник помолчал немного и продолжил: — Именно поэтому руны Даэрона получили такое широкое распространение среди их народа. Символы, придуманные эльфами, значат намного меньше чем кхуздул. Слово, написанное знаками кхуздула…

Священно. И не может солгать. Линдир смотрел на перечеркивающие друг друга линии, резкие и топорные на взгляд эльфа. Он мог бы ответить, что заключенные договоренности гномов в свое время не остановили — но за предвзятость он уже извинялся. Говоря начистоту, ни одна из тех договоренностей не была записана на пергаменте кхуздулом.

— Теперь понятно, почему они напали на Дориат. Видимо, в слове сказанном оказалось недостаточно силы.

Владыка нахмурился, и Линдир поспешил поклониться. Когда он распрямился, в усмешке на его губах почти не осталось высокомерия.

— Я признаю невиновность наших гномов, Владыка. Остается понять, кто виновен, в таком случае.

— Душа Съявика, сына Свейна, неспокойна, — задумчиво проговорил Советник.

— А его отца?

— Душа Свейна из Дейла подобна камню, — и, видя, как приподнялись брови Линдира, Советник сухо добавил: — Проста, надежна и тверда.

— Съявик передавал кувшин Борину, когда тот не нашел рядом с собой вина. Я не видел, чтобы он бросал в него яд… Утром он был встревожен и скован, однако нрав купца Свейна подобен камню не меньше его души… Такой же тяжелый, — сухо объяснил уже Линдир. — После его замечаний любой растеряет свое веселье. А ты, Владыка, вряд ли разрешишь нанести Съявику визит и тщательно осмотреть его кольца... У кого Нанцелин был в плену?

Кто-то должен это сказать. Простому эльфу позволительны сомнения, что недопустимы для Владыки и его Советника.

— Его держали в Минас Моргул, — ответил Элронд.

Линдир присвистнул.

— И как он вырвался?

— Я знаю, как ты убежден в том, что однажды свершившееся повторится вновь, Линдир, — Владыка пристально смотрел на него, — но я прошу тебя больше доверять своему народу. Скоро все выяснится.

 

*

Конечно, выяснится! Тайны вообще имеют обыкновения раскрываться. Запрашивая порой слишком высокую цену за недогадливость. Случайно потревоженный призрак недоброй памяти Маэглина замелькал среди косых теней, которые отбрасывали на солнце колонны длинных коридоров. Как долго он останется единственным эльфом, добровольно перешедшим на сторону Тьмы?

Тот, c кем этот призрак пришел, ждал Линдира возле его покоев. Нанцелин из Лориена выглядел, кажется, еще серее, чем вчера.

— Я бы хотел попросить…

Линдир остановился, не делая попытки приблизиться. Тем, кто возвращался после плена, всегда требовалось пространство, словно так им было легче дышать.

— Я к твоим услугам

Бледный эльф вскинул глаза. Зрачки в них были размером с булавочную головку.

— Заприте меня.

— Простите?

— Заприте меня. Здесь происходит что-то недоброе.

Еще один.

— В Имладрисе, которым правит мудрейший Элронд?

Нанцелин затравленно посмотрел на него.

— Именно здесь. В светлом Имладрисе, который охраняется силой Кольца, — зрачки в зеленых глазах внезапно выросли, закрыв чернотой радужку. — Я принес сюда зло, это единственное объяснение. Я не помню, что со мной делали, я не знаю, что со мной сделали там, я не помню почти ничего…

— Ты встречался с Владыкой Элрондом. Он не увидел в тебе дурного.

— Элронду Полуэльфу доступно многое, но способен ли он знать больше, чем знаю о себе я сам?

— Владыка видит гораздо глубже, чем нам кажется.

Нанцелин горько улыбнулся.

— Даже мудрейших можно обмануть. Скрыть тьму в самой глубине сердца, которое выносит ее положенный срок. И когда придет час, она выползет, как змея из яйца, и…

— Послушайте, — прервал его Линдир, переходя на вежливую форму обращения. Улыбка сползла с его лица, обнажая то, что обычно приберегалось только для рейдов. — Я еще не видел ни одного по-настоящему искаженного эльфа, кроме тех, кого мы называем орками. Все, кого коснулась Тень, или справляются с ней, или умирают. Вы сейчас на полпути ко второму состоянию, поэтому на вашем месте я бы перестал волноваться.

Зрачки лориенского эльфа прекратили безумную пляску, хотя он сам продолжал дрожать. Целитель или дева сумели бы, наверное, утешить его.

— Тогда почему я чувствую зло?

— Возможно, ваши воспоминания обрели слишком сильную власть… Я провожу вас к леди Эссель, — Линдир склонил голову, настоятельно приглашая следовать за собой.

 

Дежурство возле лестницы, где встречали всех гостей Имладриса, несли Майлон и Ярлет. Они стояли и смотрели в закат, ничем не отличаясь от статуй таких же неподвижных дозорных, красовавшихся по обе сторона моста через расщелину прямо перед Домом.

— Отомрите, — скомандовал он обоим.

Ярлет скосил на него глаз.

— Мы подчиняемся Глорфинделю, а не тебе.

— Глорфиндель никогда не возражает против небольшого нарушения церемониала, — Линдир легко улыбнулся. Вечером того же дня, как эта бравая парочка притащила гномов, он выиграл у них желание, победив в стрельбе. Ярлет бы никогда не согласился на вызов сам, но Майлон был слишком азартен. Теперь расплачивались оба: исполнять роль парадной стражи им предстояло еще несколько дней. — Ты тоже чувствуешь дыхание зла?

 — Нет.

— А ты?

— Единственное, что я чувствую, Линдир, это удивление от твоих вопросов, — процедил сквозь зубы до сих пор злившийся на проигрыш Майлон.

 

Линдир неприкаянно пробродил по Дому еще несколько часов. То, что он видел, должно было успокоить его — стража стояла на своих местах, ни одна из тайных охранных ловушек не была потревожена, звери и птицы оставались безмятежны. А у него шла кругом голова. Так бывает, когда за несколько часов сталкиваешься с покушением на собственного Владыку, могущественной мастерицей, которую гложет тревога, извиняющимся и прощающим Советником, гномами, никогда не обманывающими, если им приходится писать, и искаженным эльфом на грани сумасшествия. Не хватало только купца и его сына в колокольчиках для завершения картины.

Позволив звукам жизни вокруг вновь оглушить себя, Линдир шагнул в благословенное _нигде_. Перед глазами встали — одно за другим — празднество, рассказы, оправдания, признания… И зло, зло, которое чувствует в Имладрисе вырвавшийся из плена эльф и видевшая Аннатара нолдэ из Ост-ин-Эндиля. Светлого города мастеров, чей разграбленный Дом Мирдайн в последнее время манил легендами глупцов из Дейла, падких на чужие сокровища… И в лавках торгового города с радостью продавали то, что за такие сокровища можно принять.

Линдир остановился. А почему он уверен, что в тех лавках торгуют только подделками? Потому что так сказал наивный юнец, обожающий эльфийские побрякушки? « _Перед отъездом я успел купить лишь один»…_

 

*

 

Рано поутру вставал он,

Отдыха не позволял он,

И обеды пропускал он,

С самых давних-давних пор.

 

Не в состоянии вспомнить следующий куплет, Линдир напевал эти строчки уже в третий раз. События последних дней не располагали к легкомыслию, но небольшое притворство избавляло от ненужного любопытства. С Гаринаром он столкнулся напротив кабинета Советника. Через приоткрытую дверь хорошо были видно длинный пустой стол и склоненную над ним фигуру среди книг и свитков.

— Работает с самого утра?

Занятый мыслями, как достойно выполнить очередное поручение, Гаринар молча кивнул.

— Без обеда? Или уже успел перекусить парой нерадивых помощников?

Увидев полный непонимания взгляд, Линдир пожал плечами:

— Это была шутка.

 

Линдир спустился в кухню. Там из оставшегося без присмотра казана он выложил на тарелку несколько ложек рагу, вытащил оттуда кусочки мяса и ссыпал сбоку горку зеленых листьев салата. Затем, картинно удерживая блюдо на ладони, вернулся назад. Гаринар, с которым он столкнулся снова, проводил его потрясенным взглядом.

 

— Приветствую вас, Советник, — Линдир отказался от «Вашего Лордства», давая понять, что маленькая война между ними приостановлена. — Искусство нашего повара преподносит нам дары, достойные даже вашего внимания.

Чувствуя себя волшебником на сельской ярмарке, он опустил тарелку на свободную часть стола, развернул захваченную в последний момент салфетку и сделал приглашающий жест рукой. Советник внимательно оглядел рагу. В веселой песенке таким взглядом наверняка смотрел дракон, получивший от поселян мешок репы, но Советник мяса не ел, и Линдир не позволил себе обмануться отсутствием дружелюбия. Тем не менее, сдержанное «Благодарю» его удивило. Он ожидал: «Не стоило беспокоиться».

На губах Советника мелькнула бледная усмешка.

— Не можете подобрать слов, мастер Линдир?

— В этот раз вы меня полностью обезоружили.

— Я мог бы попросить у вас отчет, чтобы вернуть вам почву под ногами.

— Вам написать его в стихах?

Советник поморщился:

— Не стоит.

 Он расчистил место перед собой и пододвинул блюдо. Линдир тем временем рассматривал корешки книг. 2063 Т.Э., 2000 Т.Э., 1409 Т.Э.— так обозначались только донесения разведки, собранные по годам. Вряд ли в них сыщется что-то похожее на то, с чем им пришлось столкнуться, но, возможно, там найдется намек на что-то иное, что осталось в прошлом без внимания.

— Юный Съявик спит почти все время. Владыка связал силу артефакта, она оказалась не так уж велика. Его отец проводит почти все время рядом с ним.

Линдир не стал говорить, что между делами сам частенько заходит в лечебные покои. Он рассказывал сильно поседевшему Свейну разные истории под сенью могильных цветов и думал, как хорошо, что тот не смотрит вверх. И что юный Съявик вообще вряд ли знает их название — тоже хорошо. А лучше всего то, что он почти постоянно спит. После того как они покинут Имладрис, спокойный сон вернется к нему не скоро.

Прожевав несколько салатных листьев, Советник снова позабыл про тарелку.

— В обмен на доеденный обед готов поделиться рассказом о том, каким образом я оказался в саду, когда этот несчастный кинулся с ножом на Владыку, — привлек его внимание Линдир.

— Вы не забыли, с кем разговариваете?

— С ночным кошмаром нашего повара, Ваша Несговорчивость. Он из-за вас постоянно мучается сомнениями в собственном мастерстве.

— Вы бываете невыносимей Глорфинделя, — одарив его напоследок тяжелым взглядом, Советник принялся есть. — Рассказывайте.

Линдир сложил руки в замок. Что за свитки лежали на столе, ему видно не было.

— Итак, мы выяснили, что гномы невиновны. Оставалось вино. Вы говорили, что душа Свейна чиста. Своему же народу я доверяю, даже если мое поведение заставляет усомниться в этом. С другой стороны, Съявик не производил впечатления злого человека. Да я и не видел, чтобы он что-то бросал в вино.

— Вы уже упоминали об этом.

— Я все думал, что могло бы заставить его пойти на такой шаг. Но на память приходили лишь слова его отца о странном увлечении, распространившемся в Дейле. Молодые люди нынче хвастают не доблестью, а вещами с развалин Эрегиона. Свейн не пустил туда своего сына, значит, Съявику оставалось только отправиться за ними в лавку древностей… — Линдир замолчал.

— Где торгуют вещами из мест, где были скованы кольца, — Советник качнул с неодобрением головой.

— Где эльфийские кузнецы ковали не только кольца... И не только эльфийские кузнецы, если уж на то пошло, — задумчивость Линдира миновала. Дальнейший рассказ он повел короткими скупыми фразами, стараясь завершить его как можно быстрей. — Съявик, заикаясь, убеждал меня, что в таких лавках продаются только подделки. Его запинки можно было бы списать на неудобную лестницу, но трудности она доставляла ему только вначале. Еще он говорил, что покупал серьгу перед отъездом, а за столом обмолвился, что успел купить лишь один колокольчик. Серьга в виде колокольчика висела у него в ухе. Правда, она выглядела слишком простой, чтобы заподозрить в ней эльфийскую работу.

— Не каждая вещь из Ост-ин-Эдиля проклята.

— Нет, но даже слухи о каждой из них в последнее время пользуются особым вниманием юных шалопаев Дейла. Один из которых является отпрыском семьи, торгующей с Имладрисом... Не так уж и сложно выложить на прилавок нужную вещь в нужный момент.

— Для подобного нужен кто-то, у кого окажется вещь с нужными чарами в ней. И кто-то, кто согласится ему помогать, — Советник отодвинул наполовину пустое блюдо. По чуть сдвинувшимся бровям было видно, что ему не нравились те выводы, которые следовали из слов Линдира.

— Назгулы уже давно обосновались в Минас Моргул. А среди людей во все времена хватало тех, кто соглашался служить им.

— Снова общие истины, мастер Линдир… Кроме своих подозрений вы располагали еще чем-нибудь?

— Селуме чувствовала в Имладрисе нечто странное, а Нанцелин говорил, что ощущает здесь зло.

— Искуснейшая мастерица и уязвимый после плена эльф… — медленно повторил Советник. — Переданный кувшин, слухи из Дейла и серьга, то ли привезенная из развалин Эрегиона, то ли подделанная ювелирами в Дейле, проданная то ли с умыслом, то ли по случаю, то ли искаженная темным замыслом, то ли нет. Это не доказательства.

— Когда-то Лорд Гиль-Гэлад не поверил Аннатару и без них, — мрачно ответил Линдир. — Я, безусловно, не претендую на его проницательность, зато привык ожидать худшего.

— И вы бросились к Владыке.

— В это время он обычно прогуливается в нижних садах. Один. Если я был неправ, я бы просто рассказал ему о своих подозрениях. А если прав — то вещь, хотя бы отдаленно похожая на то, что когда-то создали кузнецы Келембримбора, должна была подтолкнуть Съявика к действию… — Линдир развел руками. — Так я и застал нашего юного гостя, пытающегося зарезать Владыку Имладриса.

Это было не самым худшим: семнадцатилетнему человеку не справиться с эльфом, у которого за плечами слишком много войн. Самое худшее началось тогда, когда Съявика удалось обездвижить. Он продолжал рваться к Владыке, выгибался в спине и жалко щелкал зубами, все больше приобретая сходство с собаками, пораженными бешеной болезнью.

— И род Свейна столько лет ведет с нами торговлю, — Советник снова смотрел в сторону, как всегда, когда думал о каком-то решении. — Мы стали слишком беззаботными.

— Вина Съявика заключается лишь в том, что он оказался слишком слаб.

Дурное замыслил кто-то другой. Кто-то, кому не по душе то, что с последнего громкого успеха орков прошло уже много лет. Кто-то, кто заставляет их строить укрепления в горах. Из-за кого драконы снова вернулись на север…

— Вы хорошо осведомлены о привычках Владыки, — невпопад заметил Советник, постукивая вилкой по тарелке.

Слышать очередное «неподобающе» не хотелось. Устраивать обмен колкостями тоже.

— Знаете, Эрестор, — Линдир устало поднялся, — Элронд Полуэльф — Владыка Имладриса, ему принадлежит моя жизнь и моя преданность. Но Элронд Полуэльф еще и мой друг — как бы странно для вас это ни звучало. Я не стану оскорблять своего друга, видя в нем лишь правителя. Как не стану оскорблять правителя, считая его только своим другом.

Выражение лица Советника стало непроницаемым.

— Когда будете в состоянии выдержать дорогу, отправляйтесь в Дейл. Я хочу знать, в какой лавке куплена серьга и как хозяин получил ее. Пусть укажет на того, кто доставил ее из развалин Эрегиона. Если понадобится, отправляйтесь с этим предприимчивым человеком в то место, где он ее нашел.

Им повезет, если все окажется так просто.

— Я выеду, как только поговорю со Съявиком еще раз.

Советник кивнул, почти напоказ подвигая к себе книги.

 

*

 

Вечером в нижних садах слышались смех и пение. Линдир походил между деревьями, попинал мелкую гальку, занесенную кем-то из фонтана. Справа раздавались топот и треск: там гулял гном.

Оставаться в Имладрисе больше не было причин, хотя Свейн с сыном еще задержатся на какое-то время. Надежды на то, что Съявик вспомнит, где покупал серьгу, не оправдались. Юноша с изумлением разглядывал украшение и даже не мог сказать, когда надел его. Лучше было бы уехать сразу после этого разговора, однако новую историю следует начинать только после того, как поставлена точка в предыдущей.

Линдир направился к гному.

— Добрый вечер, достопочтенный Борин.

Гном нахмурил кустистые брови и степенно поклонился.

— Я приношу извинения за подозрения, недостойные гостеприимного хозяина, — медлить не было смысла. — Хотя должен добавить, что я о них не жалею. Жизнь Владыки выше учтивости.

— Я принимаю их, пусть они и вызваны лишь долгом гостеприимства, — Борин перебросил трубку в другой угол рта. — Мой долг в таком случае велит мне объяснить поведение моего спутника.

Стоило воспользоваться таким щедрым предложением. Гном, который объясняется перед эльфом, потому что связан какими-то непонятными тому же эльфу представлениями о правилах и обязательствах! Но что он может сказать нового? Не успевший на подмогу эльфийский разъезд? Отказ в помощи? Или просто случайное высокомерное замечание, о котором говоривший забыл уже через несколько мгновений, а гном запомнил на всю жизнь?

— Не стоит, — медленно произнес Линдир. — В истории наших народов было достаточно событий, заставивших нас не доверять друг другу. Однако в Имладрисе любой народ найдет приют, защиту и справедливость. Владыка Элронд не допустит иного, а мы никогда не поставим под сомнение его решения.

Борин усмехнулся. От этой усмешки возникало подозрение, что мудрость можно обрести не только разглядывая звезды. Оказывается, она вполне способна скрываться и на дне горных шахт.

 

 

*

 

Перед отъездом он зашел к Владыке. Традиция почти такая же старая, как их знакомство. Но если раньше он заходил, чтобы выслушать последние распоряжения, то теперь больше соблюдая привычный распорядок. Его собственный способ поддерживать мир вокруг неизменным. Ничуть не хуже сил Вильи в своем роде.

Владыка спал. Он походил бы на собственную статую: прямой, бледный, со сложенными на груди руками, если бы не бисеринки пота на лбу. Линдир сел на край ложа, как был — в походной одежде. Достаточно далеко, чтобы не разбудить, и достаточно близко, чтобы спящий почувствовал, что он не один. Ни с кошмарами, ни с будущим лучше не встречаться в одиночестве.

— Приветствую тебя, мой добрый друг, — услышал он долгое время спустя, и чужая рука легла на его руку.

— Приветствую тебя, Владыка, — Линдир взял ее и коснулся лбом пальцев.

— Я думал, ты отправишься в Дейл вместе со Свейном.

— Есть дела, которые не терпят промедления. Хотя, не скрою, мысль о необходимости оставить в Имладрисе юнца с колокольчиком-серьгой, которая питает в его душе Тьму, не доставляет мне радости.

— Ты стал сомневаться в моей силе? — Владыка поднялся на подушках. Бледность понемногу сходила с его лица, и на губах уже появлялась улыбка.

— Я не сомневаюсь ни в твоей силе, ни в твоем решении.

— Но не одобряешь его.

Да. Линдир предпочел бы, чтобы серьгу из Ост-ин-Эдиля уничтожили. В ней было мало темной силы. Более стойкий человек смог бы перебороть ее сам. К сожалению, сильный отец не смог воспитать сильного сына. Доброму по природе юноше хватило нескольких месяцев, чтобы полностью подчиниться воздействию Тени. Скорее всего, лишившись украшения, он бы сошел с ума или, если бы ему повезло, пришел в себя много лет спустя, больным стариком. Это было жестоко. И надежно. Владыка Элронд, однако, предпочел связать силы артефакта, и теперь юноше грозили только кошмары, которые ослабеют через несколько лет. Сравнительно малая цена.

— Я не так мудр, как ты, хоть и живу не меньше. Я даже не так мудр, как Cоветник Эрестор. Мне позволено иметь мнение ограниченное и недальновидное.

Владыка усмехнулся одними губами.

— Тогда тебе будет интересно узнать, что многомудрый Cоветник Эрестор тоже не согласился с моим решением.

Линдир хмыкнул.

— Не так уж удивительно. Он воин слова. Воинам свойственны подобные решения.

— Не ожидал услышать такое.

— Разве для тебя его душа тайна, Владыка?

— Другие обычно не смотрят дальше его манер.

— Когда-то ты уже говорил мне что-то похожее, — пожал плечами Линдир, — и я отвечал, что рожден, чтобы видеть.

«Иногда вы очень плохо видите для разведчика» — вспомнился справедливый упрек.

— И что же ты видишь, сумеречный воин? — вопрос был задан спокойным тоном, утратившим всякую шутливость. Он вел разговор к тому, из-за чего виски Владыки после пробуждения были покрыты испариной, а пряди черных волос липли ко лбу.

— Я вижу отряды орков, которых тут быть не должно. Вижу чей-то темный замысел, которые сами люди не сумели бы воплотить. Вижу сообщения из Лихолесья, которое борется с нашествием пауков. А что видишь ты?

— Я вижу плохие сны.

— И в чем разница между плохими снами и вещими?

Элронд улыбнулся.

— Вещие сбываются.

— Твоя мудрость, Владыка, действительно не знает пределов, — рассмеявшись, Линдир встал с постели. — А теперь разреши мне откланяться.

 

 

В коридоре он столкнулся с Эрестором, который выглядел усталым сверх привычной меры. Советник бросил взгляд на дверь личных покоев Владыки и, вопреки обыкновению, промолчал. Странно, но облегчения Линдир не почувствовал.

 

*

 

Заходившее солнце все еще согревало кабинет через распахнутые окна. Советник Эрестор сидел за столом. Наклон его головы, полная неподвижность и видимое напряжение во всей фигуре свидетельствовали о том, что он чего-то ждет. Наконец внизу раздался стук копыт. Только когда он окончательно смолк и вновь воцарилась вечерняя тишина, Советник раскрыл лежащую перед ним книгу в простом кожаном переплете.

 

На корешке книги было написано: 1050 Т.Э.

 

End

 


End file.
